One True Love
by hhlover101
Summary: It all started out as a simple friendship, but it quickly blossomed into something more. I kept telling myself you're not worth the risk, when my heart wanted to put all my trust in your hands. It's all too good to be true. I'm falling fast, and can't help the way I feel. My heart is leading me to you. If it's meant to be though true love will find it's way.
1. Chapter 1

_One True Love Prologue_

Loren Tate's prologue

Loren Tate is an 18 year old high school student about to graduate. Loren used to be a nobody at her school, but ever since she won Eddie Duran's songwriting contest a lot more people focused their attention on her. Loren Tate is the perfect example of a shy and yet outgoing girl. At times she likes to have fun with her best friend Melissa Sanders, but when it comes to being in the spotlight she crawls back into her shell. Melissa Sanders and Loren Tate have been best friends pretty much since they were both able to talk. Melissa is the reason that Loren even won Eddie Duran's songwriting contest. If it weren't for Melissa Loren would still be stuck in her room writing songs for no one to hear. Loren Tate lives in Tarzana which is in the valley of Los Angeles. She lives with only her Mom who has taken the best care of Loren ever since Loren's father walked out on them. Till this day Nora still blames herself for Trent leaving, but the real reason why he left is because he felt like he couldn't take on the responsibility of a child. Loren feels that even though her Dad has done this horrible deed to them she somehow still wants to meet him. Beside all that though Loren's career hasn't been picking up the speed needed to let her dreams come true. Plus Loren has been too busy writing songs with the one and only Eddie Duran. Seems as if the more time she spent with him, and the more time they got to know each other she has begun to fall for him. She knows he does not feel the same way back, but there's still this thought in her mind that maybe her and Eddie will be together someday or one day. Loren didn't want to focus on this though; she needed to focus on making her dreams into reality. Little did she know how difficult and heartbreaking it would be to actually rise in fame?

Eddie Duran's prologue

Eddie Duran is a 22 year old worldwide phenomenon who probably everyone knows. Eddie has been working on his next upcoming album to show to his millions of fans, lately though he hasn't been getting much work done because of all the chaos in his life. His engagement plans to Chloe seemed to be getting in the way of him writing new material. One good thing came from the songwriting contest though, and that something was the very special Loren Tate. Eddie didn't know why but somehow just the thought of her sent chills up and down his spine. He knew though that he shouldn't be feeling this way about Loren, because he was soon to be married. Truthfully though Eddie loves spending time with Loren, whenever Chloe is "out of town" or "working" he always calls Loren to see if she wants to hang out. Of course she agrees and they mostly hang out at the Aroma Café or their "spot". Eddie doesn't know why, but when he's with Loren they have an amazing connection that is really indescribable. He can't help but feel relaxed and comfortable, unlike when he is with Chloe. Eddie's Mom Katie had been there for him through thick and thin ever since his father died in a car accident. Katie and Eddie have been arguing lately though because his Mom thinks Chloe isn't the one for him. Katie was most definitely right when she brought up this point, and Eddie would soon find this out. Katie knows in her heart that Loren and Eddie have way better chemistry than him and Chloe. Eddie knows this too but is too afraid to admit it, but someday he is going to be able to admit it. After all if a love isn't meant to be you will find that out eventually. And if a love is meant to be, well true love always finds you.

**Really hope you guys liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please stick with the story even if there are a lot of differences, trust me you won't regret it at all. This is just the beginning of a long journey that you are going to read. Please review and give my your thoughts, constructive critiscm is always welcomed it will help improve as a writer. Well thank you all for reading and I hope you all continue to read p.s. have a happy thanksgiving.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Quick note: Just so there's no confusion yes there is still an M.K. club Katie is the one _who_ built it though just so you know because it's not clearly pointed out in the story._

_**Chapter 1: A day in your world**_

Loren

Luckily today was one of those days were I didn't have to worry about waking up to the annoying ring of my alarm clock. Today was going to be a pretty busy day, but the bright side to it was I got to see Eddie. He and I have actually started to develop a friendship, and I'm a little surprise by this matter. Seems as if just 2 weeks ago I was a regular girl in high school that had high hopes of even meeting Eddie Duran, and look now here I am today with his number in my very phone. Now that I think about it though it was actually 2 weeks ago when I was just an ordinary girl. These past few grueling weeks have actually not been that bad, and I've been getting use to this hectic schedule of mine. First I win Eddie Duran's songwriting contest, and then the unimaginable happens and we actually become close friends. And to top it off I have gotten the incredible opportunity to actually become Kelly's client, but honestly agreeing for her to become my manager wasn't as simple as it had seemed. The process of becoming someone's client came with a ton of hard work ahead, but I didn't really care about the flaws I could only focus on the fact that my dreams could actually come true now. It was now about 10:00am and I had to be at the final rehearsal of the video shoot in about an hour. Before getting dressed I took a quick glance out my window, and just looked at the gorgeous sight of the sun just appreciating the fact that my life was so incredible. After doing that I then got up from bed lazily not at first really wanting to get up, but soon I convinced myself to actually go do what needed to be done. So I first went to my bathroom to brush my teeth, and then I went to my dresser and just picked out the first thing I could find. I picked out a dark pink tank top with an embroidered back, and I also picked out some light brown pants with a jean jacket. The final thing that had made the outfit looked so put together was my brown knee high boots. After I had finished the task of getting dressed I then put on a touch of my vanilla flavored lip gloss, and with that I was done getting ready the only thing in needed to do now was just grab my purse and wait for Mel to get here. Since about a few days ago my car got totaled when the one and only Adriana Masters hit it, my only two sources of transportation were Mel and my Mom. Since my Mom had to go work today I called Mel to see if she would do me the favor to drive me somewhere. At first she was a bit objective to the idea, because her Mom kept nagging her about how she needed to stay home more. As soon as I mentioned that she would be taking me to Eddie Duran's video shoot that did it for her she was on board with doing me the favor. Since Mel is such a high fashioned person I figured she wouldn't probably get here till about 10:40am. So to keep busy for the time being I just fidgeted with my phone and of course did the only thing I could think of, and that was seeing if Eddie had posted any recent tweets. To my surprise and dismay he had not posted anything new yet. I wondered why, because lately at the video rehearsals I really didn't see his fiancé Chloe there. Maybe there were having issues I really didn't know, but I didn't pay too much attention to this seeing that it was none of my concern. As I was about to get up from the couch and grab myself a cup of orange juice the doorbell rang making my body automatically head in the door's direction. And to my surprise it was Mel at the door it had only taken 20 minutes for me to get ready and to my surprise in the next 10 minutes Mel was here I thought she would arrive a little bit later.

"Hey Mel I didn't know that you would be here so early, because knowing you always you have to look high fashioned." And not to my surprise she was wearing the most conservative yet sophisticated outfit.

"Well you shouldn't always assume things Lo, and the reason why I arrived here so early was because my Mom was literally getting on my last nerve, and trust me Lo this time was worse seems as if these past few days it just has gotten more unbearable to be in a room with her for more than two seconds."

"Mel just try to get along with your Mom for at least two seconds at least. I mean really what's the harm in it maybe there's a reason why she has been acting like this."

"Loren trust me I try my best at getting along with her. It's just that whenever I try to talk to her about how she makes me feel neglected she refuses to hear any more of what I have to say. It's a like a war just trying to make her hear about my feelings for at least a minute."

"Mel I know it seems difficult at first, but trust me things are going to get better between you and your Mom, believe your Mom and you will be repairing your relationship in no time." I then put my left arm on Mel's right shoulder and this made her feel reassured that everything was going to be okay. I knew this because I felt her body feel less tense and her facial expression turned from doubtful to hopeful in a matter of seconds.

"I hope your right Lo because I don't know how much more I can take, and right now I'm almost at the point of actually considering moving out of that house."

"Mel like I said before it's all going to be fine, now let's get going I don't want to keep everybody waiting at the video shoot." With that I began to lead Mel towards her car following right behind her. As we were about to get into Mel's car though she said something to me.

"You mean you don't want to keep lover boy waiting right." Mel then gave a smirk that really was priceless.

"Who exactly do you mean by lover boy?"

"You know who I mean, and if you don't its Eddie by the way. It's just a matter of time before he dumps that stick figure of a model he has as his fiancé for you."

"Mel that's never going to happen, now just get in the car and drive please."

"I wouldn't quite doubt the idea Ms. Tate you never know. I give it about two weeks top."

"Mel just get in the car already before we are late." With that Mel got in the car and we both drove off to the video shoot not knowing what was going to be there.

_Eddie_

Fortunately today was actually panning out to be a good day. So far everything was going great with my music my career, and most importantly my relationship with my wonderful fiancé Chloe. Yes I'll admit that lately we have been having slight issues in our relationship, but this is because her "work" schedule has been so busy, and we have not been spending that much time together. Whenever we did spend time together it was some of the best times I have had in weeks. Still though I couldn't help but feel like there is just a missing spark there, but I instead brushed off the idea and just figured it was just a one-time feeling. I now was on my way with Chloe to the video shoot, after having one of the most amazing nights with her the other day. Figuring that she really wasn't going to be up to beat to drive to her house again; I figured that I would do the favor of driving her to the shoot. Although she wasn't a part of the shoot I figured that it would just be nice for her to just keep me company. While I was driving I just kept looking at Chloe being thankful that I have such an amazing girl well at least she was amazing to me for the time being. Chloe on the other hand was just looking out the window avoiding any eye contact with me, making it seem as if she was mad at me. I was about to voice my concern and ask her what was troubling her, but soon we arrived at the M.K. club so there was really no time to speak. So I then being the gentleman I am got out the car and went over to the passenger side seat and opened the door for my girl.

"Thanks babe now how about we get to that video shoot."

"Yeah let's go ahead and do that." With that I held her hand in mine and the smile on her face was just priceless, and I couldn't help but let butterflies form in my stomach. We walked into the club hand in hand, and as soon as we walked in it seems that the stylists for the video shoot just tore us apart from each other. I was a bit taken back by this but soon understood that they did this because I was actually late to the shoot. Then as they were leading me towards the dressing room Jake then told them he'll take care of it from here, and sent them on their way only to close the dressing room door and in that moment I knew Jake was pretty pissed that I was late to the shoot.

"Eduardo what the hell you know that you're about 20 minute's late right?" The anger in Jake's voice had truly showed, it seemed as if the matter in hand made Jake's body fume with fury.

"I'm sorry it's just that I woke up a little late, and wasn't really paying too much attention to the time."

"Listen I know that maybe last night you were having "fun" with Chloe, but seriously you got to stop having no care in the world for you career. I know loves top everything now don't get me wrong I sometimes get caught up in my love life so much that I don't have time for my job, but seriously you have to start balancing out your time more wisely."

"I will Jake I promise this is going to be the last time this happens."

"Alright it better be, now why don't you go get dress, and stop making everybody wait on you." Jake then was about to exit through the door, but I made him stop dead in his tracks when I asked him a question that even surprised me.

"Umm Jake is Loren here, you know I was just wondering if she came that's all." I was a little taken back by this question myself. Why did I care so much about this girl in such a short period of time, and why do I feel what I feel for her.

"Well that's an odd question, but anyways yeah she' here but she's getting ready right now so she probably won't be out till about 10 minutes." Jake's facial expression only showed true curiosity.

"Why are you looking at me like that, I was just asking the question because I was genuinely concerned that's all?"

"Yeah I'm sure that's all, well just hurry up and get dressed now." With that Jake closed the door only to leave me fending for myself, and I then began to get dressed in the outfit they had laid out for me on the dresser. It was a long sleeve black shirt with a pop collar, and just about three buttons on the collar. As for the pants they picked out some dark black jeans, and to top off the outfit they gave me a silver Movado watch just to show a little pop of color. After I finished the task of getting dressed I took one good look at myself in the mirror, and made sure the outfit was put on correctly. It was to my benefit after all I wanted to look my best for Loren. Wait no I meant Chloe sometimes Loren's name just happens to slip out of my mouth unexpectedly and I just can't help but let it. I then slapped myself on the head for making that idiotic mistake, and at the same time I was thinking "what if one day her name accidentally slips out of my mouth while I'm speaking to Chloe." As soon as I reminded myself of this mistake I then opened the door only to step out to see everybody literally all over the vicinity. The director was yelling at the dancers to get the moves down correctly, and as I turned my head to the left I see the most unusual thing ever and that was Chloe and Loren talking. I decided then to walk over to them, and then I saw Chloe talking to Loren I only saw disgust in her face. Then I heard the most peculiar thing ever, at least it was peculiar to me because never has Chloe acted so vindictive and cruel to someone.

"Listen valley girl Eddie's mine okay, and just because you spend some decent quality time with him doesn't mean he's going to end up falling for you. As you can see he loves me and nobody else because of the big rock on my hand." Chloe then extended her hand forward, and as for her facial expression it seemed like she was having fun humiliating Loren. Then Chloe began to speak some more, and I didn't quite yet step into the conversation because I thought Chloe would redeem herself, but boy was I wrong she just continued to make Loren feel like nothing.

"I mean look at you why would Eddie want you. Come let's be honest in comparison to me you are nothing just a bland little girl that nobody pays attention too. So just stop while you still can or else you're just going to end up having your heart broken again, just like when your Daddy left you." Loren now started to tear up, and I could see her eyes being clouded with water, somehow Loren still kept her cool which surprised me.

"How do you know about my Dad and what he did?" Loren was now talking between sobs, and Chloe was just standing there proud of what she did.

"Let's just say we have mutual friends, and anyways that is none of your concern. I hope my message got through your thick head but then again…." I then stopped Chloe in the middle of her sentence only to scream at her for being so cruel to Loren.

"Chloe what the hell is your problem Loren has been nothing but nice to you, and here you are treating her like she's worthless. When Loren is anything but worthless, just stop this little diva act of yours and just get out of here before I say something I'm going to regret later."

"How are you going to stand here and defend the little valley girl, when I'm your fiancé remember we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, and now you want to take the side of some teenager.

"Well now I'm not so sure about the spending the rest of our lives together part anymore. I thought I knew who you were Chloe but now I don't truly think I know the real you. Just get out of here now and we will talk about this later.

"Fine, but how am I supposed to get out of here without no ride."

"I'll tell my driver to just come and drop you off at your house, for now just go wait outside because it really hurts to be in the same room with you right now."

"Fine then I'll go wait for the damn driver." With that Chloe left to go wait outside, and everybody inside the M.K. was just standing there staring at me like I was the main focus right now. I was about to tell everybody to mind their own business but everybody instead just did it themselves, and with that everybody resumed working. As for Loren she was sitting there in one of the bar chairs crying and I couldn't help but feel like this was my entire fault. So I then went up grabbed a seat next to her and tried my best to comfort here, that's why I then held her in my arms letting her cry onto my chest.

"Loren I'm so sorry about Chloe don't pay too much mind to what she said. Seeing as if none of what she said was true because to me you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. Anybody who doesn't agree with me is crazy because you are nothing but amazing, sweet down to earth, be…." I was about to say beautiful but stopped myself from doing so because I thought it would make Loren feel uncomfortable. So I then began to caress her cheek with my fingertips making her feel a tad bit happier. Loren now looked at me, and I could tell her tears were already drying then she asked me a question.

"Eddie do you really believe that all those things she said about me are true?" Loren's question had me a little scared because I thought that what Chloe said really did get to Loren's head.

"Loren I'll say this over and over again if it's going to make you feel better and also because it's the truth. What Chloe said is far from the truth you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. What Chloe said is far from the truth you are the most amazing girl I've ever met." I was about to repeat about 100 more times but Loren stopped me from doing so and just let out a quick yet loud chuckle. And her laugh made me feel ten times better because I could now see that she was okay.

"Okay Eddie I get it now, and thanks for the talk it made me feel ten times better."

"Wow I should be a psychiatrist or something like that now, because apparently I give some of the greatest advice maybe I could be the next Dr. Phil." Loren then laughed and I just stood there staring at her laugh this truly did make me smile. So I then helped her up from the chair and before we went to actually shoot scenes for the video I told her one more encouraging thing. I now held her hand in mine and only spoke from the heart.

"Loren everything Chloe said just erase it from your mind, and replace it with what I just told you because all of what I said is the truth. Any guy would be lucky to have you because you Miss Loren Tate are a pretty cool girl, and I'm happy that I've gotten the chance to meet you." My eyes were now staring into her beautiful big brown ones and in that moment I was more confused than ever because I felt the urge to just press my lips against hers.

Loren

The room around us did not exist anymore as Eddie and I just stood there staring deeply into each other's eyes. His eyes were now the only thing I noticed and also the sparkles in them in noticed too. So many people say this all the time but I'm saying this because it's true. I truly wish I could just stay in this moment forever because right now all my worries are fading. As Eddie and I just kept staying in the moment we were soon interrupted by the one and only Mel. Eddie knew that was his cue to leave and he gave me a hug then a peck on the cheek and told me "I hope to see you very soon." With that we parted ways and by that I mean he just went to go talk to Jake. And as for Mel she just stood there with the biggest grin on her face. I knew exactly why she was smiling like that and I was now bombarded with a load of questions from her.

"Oh my god Lo what happened while I was outside taking a call, apparently something pretty major because Eddie Duran just gave you a peck on the cheek. Did you two have a little frisky rendezvous while I was outside?"

"No we didn't Mel, and something sort of major did happen while you were gone." I then took a seat in the red bar stool knowing that this was going to be one long conversation with Mel. So Mel imitated my actions and did the same by taking a seat next to me. She then put her hand under her chin also knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

"Lo you better tell me everything, and don't leave out one single detail and make sure you tell it very descriptively so that I could imagine it in my head."

"Okay well here it goes. So as soon as you went outside to go talk to Adam on the phone Chloe then approached me wanting to have a quick chat with me. Me being the nice person I am obliged although I'm not Chloe's number one fan. Anyways she then asked me what exactly what my purpose was being here.

"Wow I know she's not the smartest person and all, but seriously why would she ask such a dumb question like that?"

"Honestly I don't know."'

"Oh well go ahead and continue the story remember leave out no details."

"Right as I was saying I then responded to her question and I told her that I was just waiting for Eddie to finished getting dressed so that we could already do the video shoot. So she then started going on a rant about how Eddie isn't the one for m…." Just as I was about to finish the remainder of my sentence the director then screamed that he needed to make an important announcement. So everybody turned their focus to him and as for Eddie he then walked over to me and Mel and sat next to us. His facial expression only showed agitation maybe something happened. To reassure me that nothing was wrong he then said "I'm fine Loren now let's hear what the director has to say." With those words said my head turned back into the attention of the director and he began to speak.

"The video shoot will be postponed until further notice; it seems that my idea for the video has brought up some problems with some people. So with that being said it will probably be postponed for a couple of days so I will see all of you then hope the rest of you have a good day."

With that everybody literally ran out the doors excited they got a break from work. The only people that really stayed in the room where Jake, Melissa, the director, Eddie, and me. Jake then left the room to apparently go make an important phone call while the director just went to the restroom. Now the only people left there where Mel, Eddie, and me.

"Mel you want to grab a bite to eat over at the Aroma Café."

"Sure why the heck not. I am starving after all." Mel and I then began to get our purses and we were about to be rude enough to leave Eddie there but he told us something that made the both of us rethink our decision.

"Umm I couldn't help but hear that the both of you were heading to the Aroma Café." Eddie then began to scratch the back of his head like he was nervous to say something. I noticed this quickly and understood now that he wanted to tag along with us.

"Eddie if you want to come I mean it would be alright actually right Mel."

"Yeah it would be alright Eddie. I mean what makes you think that Loren doesn't always have rock stars coming to lunch with her." Eddie then laughed a little then sprung up from his chair happy that we invited him to go with us.

"Well that's great I guess I'll just take my car and just follow you guy's there."

"Yeah sure that would be great Eddie." With that we all left to go to our cars and head to the Aroma Café to get a much needed lunch. While we were about to get in our cars Mel then said the funniest yet most humiliating thing to Eddie.

"So Eddie you're just going to follow us to the Aroma Café right. I mean I'm fine with a rock star stalking us you know especially since its Eddie Duran. And I'm sure Loren's okay with it too you probably want him to kidnap you though Loren and for him to take you to his penthouse don't you.

"Mel I can't believe you would say that, just get in the car now and just shut up and drive." Mel then got in her car and started the engine and I was about to get in the car but Eddie yelled something to me.

"Loren it's fine what Mel said it didn't really bother me, and you know it's nice to have a little humor after what happened today. Well anyways I'll see you two at the Aroma Café." Eddie then got in his car and I then got into Mel's car. Mel then started to drive out of the parking lot if the M.K club and now we were off to the Aroma Café with Eddie Duran following us.

"Mel I cannot believe you would embarrass me like that in front of Eddie, but don't worry I'll remember this one day." My cheeks were as red as a tomato and my body felt all tingly inside and out.

"Oh come one Lo you know the joke didn't bother him that much, and besides he probably wants to kidnap you and you know do bad things to you."

"MEL stop talking like that and besides he has a gorgeous model for his girlfriend why would he want me."

"Yeah we'll see how long that lasts, and who wouldn't want you Lo after all Eddie Duran said almost the same exact thing to you in the M.K. club." I now bit my lip in embarrassment knowing that Mel had overheard what Eddie told me.

"You overheard what he said to me didn't you?"

"Yup I heard every word, and he is right what Chloe said to you is far from the truth. I didn't quite get that part of the conversation though what exactly did she say to you." I now thought back to what Eddie had said and I then knew my response.

"Nothing Mel I'm just going to erase my mind of the harsh words she said, and move on from it. Besides who cares what she thinks I know who I am and nothing will change that."

"Yeah that's what I like to hear Lo, well I'm going to turn on the radio now so we could listen to some music to you have any special requests."

"Umm yeah sure how about you put on some Adele, because you know how much I adore her music."

"Sure whatever you want Lo, and plus we are almost at the Café so 5 minutes of hearing depressing music won't damage me too much."

"Hey her music isn't depressing it has depth and it is heartfelt so stop saying that okay."

"Whatever you say Miss Loren Tate or should I say the future lover of Mr. Duran."

"Mel I told you stop it with that nonsense already it's never going to happen."

"Sure Loren, but just so you know I will be the one saying I told you so as soon as he says those 3 special words to you."

"Oh yeah and what exactly are those 3 special words."

"I Love you of course what other 3 words would they be that they have to mean so much."

Eddie

Mostly while at lunch Mel, Loren, and I just talked about the most random things. We talked about how the weather was outside, and what type of music we all like listening too, and luckily our lunch wasn't interrupted by anyone because surprisingly there was really no one here. Anyways we then shared some personal childhood stories of ours, but to my surprise Loren didn't really want to share any of her childhood stories. Only Mel and I were the ones to share our funniest childhood stories, and Loren just sat there pretended to listen and laugh. I knew there was something wrong, and as soon as Mel excused herself to go to the bathroom I decided I would try to help Loren discuss her problems. So I scooted closer to her and held her right hand in mine, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Loren are you okay, because it seems like you're scared to share something." Loren now scooted a little farther away from me which made me believe whatever was troubling her she really wanted to keep it to herself.

"Sorry Eddie it's just that I don't feel like talking about it now, and plus were in public so that makes me really not want to talk about it because then I will literally start crying hysterically." I now scooted closer to her and put my right arm on her back making her feel less tense.

"Loren whenever you need to talk to me about it or whenever you feel like talking about it I'm always here okay." Loren then nodded her head and I cupped her cheeks in my hand wiping away any incoming tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Eddie I'm really glad and thankful I have you as a friend."

"You're welcome Loren it's my pleasure to be your friend, I'm actually glad that I got to meet you when I did." My hands were still cupping Loren's cheeks, and she just sat there enjoying it, because I could tell by the beautiful smile she was giving me. Loren and I were now enjoying the moment, but soon we were interrupted by Mel yet again.

"Seems like I'm interrupting here." As soon as Loren and I heard Mel's voice we both literally jumped out of our chairs and stood up in embarrassment, although there was really nothing to be embarrassed about. I now scratched the back of my head not knowing what to say next.

"Umm well I should get going, it was nice hanging out with you guy's hope we could do it again sometime." I then gave Mel a hug first, and of course she had to say something humorous to me.

"Trust me Eddie I would enjoy spending another lunch with you, anytime you need to have a nice lunch I'm pretty sure my schedule will be cleared. And I'm sure Loren will definitely have her schedule clear for you." I then turned to Loren and I could tell she was blushing and I then just kept on looking at her giving her my best smile while also talking to Mel.

"Well my schedule will definitely be cleared for her anytime she needs me." Now Loren turned away because I could tell what I just said made her want to die of embarrassment. So I then walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug and as soon as well pulled apart I told her one last thing before I left to go to my house.

"Loren like I said anytime you need me I'll be there for you, because it's really hard people like you, and I really want you to stay in my life. I guess I'll be leaving now bye." I gave her a quick kiss on the fore head and with that I left as happy as ever, not knowing all my happiness was about to be taken away by my fiancé Chloe who was supposedly the love of my life.

**Hoped you liked it I know you've waited long enough chapter 2 will be up on Thursday or Wesenday, and as for Thousand Roses there will be a new chapter for that tomorrow. Lastly the new chapter for Is It A Love Out of Reach will be up on Tuesday. Please review and give your opinion on the story thank you hope you all have a nice day.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Leddielover2 {hhlover101}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Always There for You**

Loren

I really couldn't believe that I had just had lunch with Eddie Duran I mean it's been my dreams since I was 15 to just meet him, but luckily I got more than what I had hoped for. Spending lunch with Eddie Duran wasn't really the highlight of my day though. The part where I actually got to know the real Eddie was actually my favorite part of today. Sure looking at him you would think that he just your practical rock star, but when you actually got to know him he was actually just a normal wholesome guy. He was sweet sympathetic, comical, and he was the perfect example of a great guy. These though weren't the characteristics that a rock star would usually have, but in his case that was a good thing because that made him all the more likable. Entering the contest I didn't expect that I would actually end up having a friendship with him because I didn't think he wanted to spend time with a girl like me. I mean he lives in an entirely different world than I do. He's a huge rock star known all throughout the world, and as for me I'm just a regular girl still in high school. I didn't actually expect for him to take time out of his day just to be there for me as a good friends. After all at his house he had his beautiful fiancé waiting for him, and he probably is just being nice to me for the time being. All those wonderful things he said to me during lunch and at the M.K. club I didn't really think he had meant it. Why does he care so much about me in such a short period of time, and most importantly why do I mean so much to him. I know I sound so selfish saying this, but I just don't think I deserve his affection. While I'm sitting her contemplating about my life I wasn't really paying too much attention to Mel, that is until she literally screamed in my ear.

"LO can you answer the damn question." Mel has never yelled at me like this, but in a way I sort of understood considering the fact that I was ignoring her questions.

"What…. Oh sorry Mel it's just that I was thinking about stuff. Sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Mel now gave me one of her curiosity looks, and in that instant I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh so you were thinking about "stuff" I really doubt that. You were probably thinking about Eddie. Come on Lo I know you to well by now."

"Well I was sort of thinking about Eddie, but not in that way. It's just that he is being so nice to me, and I just feel like I don't deserve his affection at all."

"Lo that's the craziest thing you have ever said. What the hell is your problem any girl would kill for anything to just meet Eddie Duran, and here you are thinking you don't deserve any of his affection."

"Mel I know that sounds shallow, but it's just that what have I done in my life to deserve Eddie Duran's affection let alone friendship. I just feel like it's too good to be true and that sooner or later everything will end up crashing down." Mel now looked at me as if she has heard me say this before; she then rolled her eyes, and then just sat there looking me dead in the eyes showing nothing but concern.

"Lo that's so typical of you. Whenever something amazing happens to you always you just have to look on the down side of it. It's like you can't enjoy the moment for one minute without focusing on the negative."

"Well can you really blame me for having my doubts? After what happened from when I was a child I always never really wanted to believe in miracles or anything of that matter. And it's all because of my Dad that my life is filled with so much disappointment." I now started to tear up a bit at the thought of my father. It hurt to just even think about the pain he had caused. Mel then took notice to this, and slowly wrapped me in her arms.

"Lo I'm sorry for making your bring up that. Just listen to me okay Eddie is not being nice to you just because it would get him brownie points with the media and all. He's not doing it because it would make for good publicity he's doing it because that's where his heart leads him. He likes you for you, and he loves spending time with you because you're so easy to be around. You're the amazing Loren Tate and that's why Eddie and you are such good "friends". I know saw out of the corner of my eyes that Mel held up quotation marks when she said the word friends. With that I then released myself from Mel's grip and just shook my head at her assumption about Eddie and I being more than just friends.

"Mel stop it already okay. Eddie and I will never be a couple or anything of that nature. He him and I are just friends, and I repeat him and I are just friends." Mel then nodded her head while finally agreeing with me.

"Okay you guys are just friends."

"Thank you finally you could agree with me." Just as I thought Mel would finally get off my case, she then said something that made me believe she would continue on forever teasing me about Eddie.

"You guys are friends for the time being at least." Not wanting to argue with Mel anymore I didn't give her any type of reaction. Instead I just told her that we needed to go.

"Mel can you just drop me off at my house already. I need to get home already my Mom is probably worried sick because it's already 2:00 and I was supposed to be home at 1:30."

"Wow a whole 30 minutes late you're Mom probably already filed a missing report on you by now knowing her."

"Yeah she probably did do that, but come on let's get going before I'm an hour late. By then she will probably already be calling the National Guard."

"Yeah you're probably right we should get going." With that Mel and I then exited the Aroma Café heading towards my house. Not knowing that I had a huge surprise awaiting me at my house.

Eddie

I at first was going to head to my house, but I instead figured that I just should go and see Chloe. After what she had said to Loren at the M.K. club I was really starting to doubt that I knew who she really was. I've never seen Chloe act so chalice towards somebody, because whenever she was around me she seemed like the most amazing person ever, but I guess now I see her true colors. I mean I'm planning to get married to her and I love her and all, but it's just that these past few days I've been starting to grow suspicious of her. That and something in my mind kept on telling me that she wasn't the one, and that the person I'm truly meant to be with is closer than I think. Still even with all these doubts I never really took them too much to heart, and instead just brushed off the feeling, is something trying to tell me that I'm making a mistake by marrying her. No I'm making the right decision aren't I. Honestly in this moment I was confused as all hell and I had no clue where exactly I stood with Chloe at this point in time. I figured that when I got to her house we would just work things out, and then everything was going to go back to normal. Little did I know that my doubts will only be proven more true as soon as I got to Chloe's' house. Chloe didn't know that I was coming to her house right now. So I figured that I would just use the key she gave me to her house to get in. Maybe everything that happened with Loren was just a mistake, and Chloe was just having a bad day, but still even if so that gave her no right to take it out on Loren. I now had parked my car right across the street from Chloe's house, and was actually nervous about confronting her. What was going to end up happening between us, and where would our relationship stand after this? I truly didn't know what the outcome of this situation would bring, but no matter what Chloe and I are going to work this out, and even if at the end of the day I'm still mad at her I know deep down I still truly love her. I now began to tiptoe across the street not wanting to attract too much attention. While I was walking I noticed a another car parked right in front of her house, this made my head turn a little, but I figured it was just another resident's car because Chloe never had a car like that. I now had finally crossed the street, and was now at Chloe's front doorstep I was about to knock, but I started hearing screams. So with that I quickly took the key from my pocket, wanting to get in there as soon as possible so I could make sure Chloe was okay. The door now swung open, and my eyes then searched for Chloe and as soon I found her I rushed to her side, and swept her into my arms being thankful that she was alright. I didn't pay too much attention to the other lady standing in the room as I was hugging Chloe. Chloe was a little taken back by the hug, and was also curious as to why I was here right now. Her face though only showed the expression of guilt and worry.

"Umm…babe what are you doing here right now." Chloe now began to sweat a little, and I was very concerned for her because she seemed like she was nervous about something.

"I came to see you of course, and why are you sweating do you have a fever you want me to get you some water." I was about to turn around and head in the direction of her kitchen, but she grabbed me by the arm restraining me from leaving her sight.

"You know I'm just sweating because my trainer just came over, and we kind of had a workout session. And why did you come to see me I thought you were mad at me for saying those things to Loren. Babe I'm so sorry about that, it's just that I was having a bad day that's all." Chloe began rubbing my arms up and down and I felt slightly uncomfortable in this instance. She was acting so strange, and since when did Chloe need a trainer it's not like she has any weight to lose. I knew something was going on, and I had to ask her what her problem was. With that I removed her hands from my shoulders, and stepped back from her.

"Chloe what's going on I know something is because you seem like you're hiding something from me."

"Babe I'm not hiding anything from you, and what kind of fiancé would I be if I kept secrets from you. I promise honey I'm not keeping anything from you." I now could see right through Chloe, and all I saw were lies coming out of her mouth. She now tried to put her arms on my chest so that she could make me forget about this predicament, but no not this time would I give into her ways I needed to get to the bottom of this. Now taking another step back I accidentally stepped on someone's foot, and as I turned around to see who it was my eyes widened as I thought of why this person was here. The lady looked like she was in her mid-50's and she had blonde curly hair. I was wondering who the hell this was, because never had I seen her face before.

"Chloe who the hell is this, and why is she here." My arms were now crossed, and my face only showed anger and curiosity. Put the two together and my facial expression looked as if I literally wanted to kill somebody. On the other hand Chloe's face only showed that she was guilty about the situation in hand, and that only made my worries grow more. When she didn't answer my question, I then raised my voice more so that she could actually hear me more clearly.

"I'm only going to ask one more time who the hell is this Chloe, and you better start giving me some damn answers or else!" The message had finally gotten through Chloe's thick head, and when she responded her answer only made my anger build up to the point where I couldn't even be in the same room with her.

"Jackie this is Eddie, and Eddie this is Jackie Kowalski she's my Mom." I now took one good look at Chloe's Mom and could suddenly see the resemblance between them. My mind had a million and one thoughts how could Chloe lie to me like this. She said her Mom died when she was a child, and what hurts even more is that my Mom died and she actually has the nerve to make up this false rumor.

"Chloe you told me your mother died when you were a child, and I know you're not the type of fiancé to lie so did you Mother magically come back from the dead or something." Instead of Chloe giving a response her Mom butted into the conversation and spoke for Chloe. Her voice was shaky almost as if she was just as nervous as Chloe's.

"Umm… well as you could see I'm very much alive, and I never died I've been alive since the time Chloe was born. I don't blame Chloe for making up that lie though after all who's to say I don't deserve to be called "dead" after how I treated her as a child." I now looked at Chloe with disgust showing in my eyes, and no words came from her mouth she just stood there not even giving me an explanation for the matter in hand.

"Jackie doesn't say that you don't deserve to be called "dead" in fact nobody deserves that." As I was giving Jackie my advice a sudden realization came upon me. Why was Jackie's last name Kowalski isn't Chloe's last name Carter. Great just another lie I believed.

"Wait isn't Chloe's last name Carter. If you don't mind me asking why isn't Chloe's last name Kowalski?"

"Well Chloe is not who she says she is. First of all her name is Cythinia Kowalski, and her parents are still both very much alive. And her hometown is Fresno that's the place where she came from, and that's also the place where Tyler and her grew up together." I then put my finger under my chin wondering what Jackie was implying by saying Tyler and Chloe grew up together.

"Tyler and Chloe grew up together in Fresno. Really because she told me she was from the upper west side of Manhattan, and she also said she doesn't even know a Tyler Rorke. Wow it's just lie after lie so what do you have to say for yourself Chloe?" As I turned to look at my "wonderful" fiancé her face was priceless right now she really looked horrified, and this time instead of keeping her words to herself she actually spoke up.

"Eddie it's not what you think all I told is one white lie that's it. Babe we could work past this don't try and make a big deal out of nothing. I only wanted to keep this from you because I thought it would hurt our relationship, and…. I would never do something like this on purpose after all I love you." I now laughed at Chloe's false statement. She actually had the nerve to say she loved me after what she has done.

"I don't even think you know what love is anymore. All that comes out of your mouth is lies, and honestly I'm sick of it I don't even believe I want to go through with the engagement plans anymore. After all why would I marry someone I don't even know?" Chloe now tried to touch me again, but I would not let her lay a finger on me.

"Eddie stop talking like that you can't just call of the engagement plans, and you know who I am and you also know that I would never try to hurt you intentionally."

"CHLOE just stop this little act of yours it' not going to help one bit and you're right I know who you are and you're a liar and that's not exactly a quality I like in a girl. You know what I just need to clear my head I'll be leaving now." While I was heading towards the door Chloe somehow got hold of my leg and literally held on for dear life not wanting me to leave. Trying to make her act more believable she started to cry.

"Eddie….. Please don't go you can't leave we need to work things out. You love me we could work through anything please don't leave like this."

"This is a free country and I could whatever the hell I please, and if I want to leave that's my choice to make. And I'm not so sure about me loving you anymore, after all how could I love a stranger. Anyways have a nice day ." With that I released myself from Chloe's grip and literally stormed out of her house as confused as ever. I needed to go to my spot to think clearly that's the only place where the world around me actually seemed to make sense. Little did I know that going up there I would run into somebody unexpectedly?

Loren

Everything was going wonderful how did it turn out to end up so horrible in a matter of seconds. Seems like my worries were proven right. I knew that everything would just end up crashing down, and I was exactly right on this note. And I have one special person to thanks for this, and that person is my Dad. If I would of never opened my mail maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way. All because of the letter my Dad had sent it just ruined the remainder of my day. Right after Mel had dropped me off at my house I went on and checked my mailbox and that's when I found the letter from my Dad, so I went into my house and read the aloud to myself, and I couldn't believe that my Dad would just cause more pain in my heart. In the letter he was practically rubbing his life in my face explaining how his new family is so great. When I read the note I figured I needed to go to my spot to clear all my thoughts. Since Don had taken my Mom out for dinner I figured I would just borrow her car for the day. Now here I am up at my spot thinking of why just why did my Dad have to send that letter. I know his life is wonderful and all, but that didn't mean he had to rub his newfound family in my face. Yet again my Dad made me feel like I was worthless in this world, and that no one honestly cared about me. Just when I thought things would get better, things only began to get worse. I was sitting on top of my jacket in the dirt, and I started crying what seemed like a million tears. Why do I feel like such a failure look how far I've come in life I really had no right to feel this way? I guess my Dad couldn't help, but just cause me more excruciating pain. I cried into my arm, and by now my arm was covered with tears. How could I not cry after all aren't we suppose to let out all our emotions. I mean I can't just keep them bottled up inside. With that thought in mind I started crying hysterically not caring who heard or saw, after all they had no right to judge me. As I began to let out all my emotions I heard a familiar male voice call my name, and he sounded as if he was concerned for my well- being.

"Loren are you okay what happened." With that I turned around and immediately recognized Eddie even if he was in a hat, and sunglasses. I now responded to him trying to act like everything was okay, but he knew nothing was fine because my voice was cracking as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh hey Eddie I didn't know that you came up here. Umm… I'm sorry that I'm here you probably want to be alone." Eddie now tried to look at me, but I turned my head away when he did I didn't want him seeing me like this after all.

"I'm actually glad that you're here and right now I would prefer to actually have some company. After all that I've been through today I was actually hoping I would see you again." I now tried to actually believe what Eddie said but my insecurities got the best of me, and I couldn't help but cry because it thought he was just being nice to me. I now started to cry hysterically, and Eddie just sat down right next to me holding me in his embrace trying to cheer me up.

"Loren please tell me why you're like this. I hate seeing you like this it kills me inside." Eddie now brushed my hair to side putting it behind my ear. Did he really actually care about me, or was it all just an act.

"Eddie I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's just that today hasn't exactly been the best day for me." Eddie now tightened his grip on me holding me closer to him so that I could now hear his heart beat from his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and then told me something.

"Loren stop apologizing there's nothing to be sorry about, just please tell me what' wrong I want to help you in every way that I can." I now lifted my head from his chest to look at his facial expression, and all that showed in his eyes was true sorrow.

"Well I guess is should tell you, after all I really need to get this out of my system, and you're honestly the only person I could really talk to about this stuff." Eddie now put his arms around my waist, and held me closer to him wanting to hear every little detail, and as for me I was of course enjoying every minute of it.

Eddie

Loren and I just sat up here on the hill enjoying every minute of it; honestly every worry in my mind slowly began to slip away because of Loren. Somehow when I'm with her I just feel so relaxed, and I feel as if nothing could go wrong anymore. I needed more than anything to comfort Loren right now though because I could tell she was in a fragile state. After she told me what happened with her Dad I couldn't believe what and idiot he was to just leave an amazing girl like this. I guess this was what Loren was keeping from me at the Café earlier today. I honestly wish she wasn't going through this I wished she could just be her old happy self, even though she was not her normal self she still was trying to maintain a happy mood, and that's one of the things I love about her. Even when her heart is breaking on the inside she still manages to smile on the out. Also even when she was crying she still looked beautiful, the glow of the sun made her all the more gorgeous. Wait no why am I thinking like this Loren's just a friend Eddie she's just a friend, and she has no feeling for me whatsoever. Right now I was holding Loren in my arms, and after the long talk she just rested her head on my chest. And I just wiped all the tears off her face not wanting them to cloud up her beautiful face. I guess hours had passed because it was no getting close to the sunset, and honestly I would just love to stay in this moment forever. Since Loren told me how her day went I figured I would tell her what was bothering me.

"Well since you told me what was bothering you, do you want to hear all about my problems now because I could really use the advice?"

"Eh what's the harm in hearing all about Eddie Duran's problems I guess you could go ahead and tell me what's been bothering you today? Loren now giggled a little, and I laughed with her too.

"Well after what Chloe said to you at the club today I didn't really know at the time what I should do, but now I found something's about her. I found out that she lied about where she is from, who she is, and most importantly she lies about her parents being dead."

"Wow Eddie I'm so sorry about that honestly your day sounds more horrible than mine. So what are you going to do about the whole situation are you going to work things out with her."

"The damage is already done I don't think I could tolerate her behavior anymore, and It's not like we see each other enough as it is anyways. I think it's about that time to just call it quits with her, I know in my heart it's the best thing to do." Loren now lifted her head from my chest and looked at me as if she was shocked by my words.

"You're really going to call of the engagement because of all that. Eddie I think you should rethink your idea there after all you guys have been through together I don't think you should just throw it away so quickly."

"That's thing Loren I wasn't the one to believe in just throwing away a love, but this time it's different I feel like I have to now. I feel like my heart's leading me too making this decision."

"Well if you want to make that decision it's all on you, and that's your call."

"Yeah I think I'm actually going to go and break it off with her now just so I could get it over with, I really would like to stay but I got to get going.

"No I totally understand it's fine. And Eddie let me give you a tip just because the pain that she has caused you is so unbearable right now that's doesn't mean you have too just give up so easily. Fight for what you love, and don't let the little things bring you down. Most importantly try to figure out why she lied maybe there's actually a good reason behind it."

"I'll be sure to take that into mind, and thanks for the advice Loren well I'll call you later to tell you how everything went so be sure to try and stay awake." I then helped Loren up and when we were both up I then pulled her in for a hug, and gave her a kiss in the cheek while saying my goodbyes'. Before she left though I grabbed her by the waist and held her close to me making sure she heard my words.

"Loren just know that whenever you need me I'll always be there for you, and no matter what just know you're not alone in this world okay." I now brought her face close to mine by lifting her chin, and with that I gave her a kiss on the forehead so that she knows I meant what I said.

"Thanks Eddie, and I'll always be there for you too whenever you need me you could just call me. Well anyways bye I got to get going see you later."

"Yeah see you later." With that Loren walked out from my sight hopping into her car and driving away. I now actually started to take Loren's advice into mind. Maybe I should just try and listen to Chloe and see where she is coming from. I don't know why, but as soon as Loren left I felt this weird feeling in my stomach. I couldn't really explain it, but my insides were literally tingling right now. Well besides that I needed to try and work things out with Chloe. Little did I know that going to her house right now would only reveal more of her secrets?

**I know it's not that great but hope you liked by the way Thousand Roses will be updated today too so hope you enjoy. And Thousand Roses prequel A New Day, A New Life that will be posted on Wedsenday so hope you like. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter and sorry if there is a lot of errors my laptop has been acting weird lately anyways please review and give my your opinions**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101[leddielover2}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed**

Loren

I now had arrived at my house only to see that my Mom was still not home yet, and usually this would bother me, but no this time I was not disappointed to see that my Mom still wasn't here. My cheeks were still gushing red, and I couldn't help it after the time I had spent with Eddie. Him holding me in his arms gave me goose bumps all over, and my heart was literally beating out of my chest. I can't help the way I feel about him because honestly I'm starting to fall for Eddie more and more each day. Every second, minute, or day I spend with him I always have to savor the moment. Now I know Eddie is still with Chloe and all, but I just can't help but love who he is, and plus Chloe doesn't deserve him she doesn't even like him for who he is, I bet she just wants him for his money. My opinion didn't really count in this matter it's not like Eddie would even believe that Chloe was such a horrible person, after all that's what love does to you it makes you oblivious to your surroundings, and makes you just see the good in people automatically. Now don't peg me as the jealous type, because I'm not all I'm trying to do is give my piece of mind. Although I'm falling fast and hard for Eddie I couldn't let these feelings ruin our friendship any time soon, I don't want to ruin a friendship with somebody by getting caught up in my feelings for them. This had happened to me before, and I really did not want history to repeat itself. I now had finally opened the door to my house, and all the lights were off in the house so I turned them on. With that I headed towards my room, and I soon as I got there I fell lazily onto my bed, after having a truly exhausting day. At first I was tremendously depressed because of what my father had done, but the pain was instead replaced with happiness, and the person that I could thank for that is the one and only Eddie Duran. Oh Eddie you don't know what you do to me. His name escaping my mouth sent chills up and down my spine. I now lied on my stomach biting my lip thinking about the time Eddie and I had today. Although I truly wanted to believe that he really meant what he said up on the hill, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but have my doubts. I really needed to stop thinking about Eddie because honestly it was chewing up my thoughts, and it was making me only fantasize something that will probably never happen. So I now headed over to my desk where I kept my cherry red laptop, and decided there was only one person that could keep my mind occupied, and that person was my best friend Mel. With that I opened my laptop, and automatically clicked on the Skype icon, and looked to see if Mel was on. At first I didn't see her, but just as I was about to give up on the hope of her answering I now heard the voice of her, and she looked like she was in a somber mood not being her usual peppy self.

"Hey Mel what's wrong with you, it looks like your dyeing of boredom right now want to talk about it?" I now asked her this showing true concern for her emotions right now.

"No I'm not bored or anything it's just that Lisa as always has to make me feel down, today she actually had the nerve to tell me that I was an irresponsible child, when my imbosal brother is out there probably running a drug cartel." Mel now let out a sigh of frustration, and put her hand under her chin looking at her fingernails which were painted yellow.

"Mel like I told you it's all going to get better I promise, maybe Lisa was just having a bad day today."

"Yeah well she acts like this every day so I guess her life is a living hell according to your statement, well anyways what has happened today did you and lover boy meet up, and have an intense make out session." Mel said this in her usual French accent that she always used whenever she said the word lover boy; this always amused me that's why I then let out a quick chuckle.

"No Mel we didn't have an intense make out session. And his name is not lover boy it's Eddie, but we did meet up today you know up by"our spot."

"Oh so you two are sharing the spot now. Well like the saying is sharing is caring, so do you and Eddie share anything else besides your guy's sacred spot." Mel now gave me a questioning look, and I just looked annoyed by her assumption.

"First of all stop thinking that way, and no we don't share anything else besides that spot. Plus that spot not many too many people go up by there, I guess that's why Eddie decided to share it with me he figured that since people don't go up there he wouldn't be as embarrassed by me being seen with him."

"Oh great. There you go again Lo letting your insecurities get the best of you, have you ever stopped and wonder to think that maybe Eddie actually likes spending time with you."

"Well yeah I have put that into thought before, but I never let myself actually believe that he like spending time with me, I just can't let myself think that way or else…."

"Or else what. Lo what's bothering you do you think that he might cheat on Chloe with you, or something like that, I mean he probably will but who can blame him.

"Oh god no he would never cheat on Chloe with me. I mean look at her she's gorgeous and guys like him are supposed to be with girls like her, even if Chloe is a fake person. He doesn't date ordinary people like us let alone even start a friendship with them. I mean he's Eddie Duran he's famous wealthy adored by millions of girls across the globe, and he's beyond gorgeous. If he was to be with a girl like me that would probably take an act of god. And I'm just me a normal senior in high school, Eddie Duran would never want to date me. I mean I'm lucky to even be friends with him, I can't ruin that."

"Is that what this is all about? Your scared that your feelings might get in the way of a good friendship. Lo that may have happened in the past, but come on you know you area falling for Eddie, and so what if you are that's just the way you feel."

"That's the thing Mel I don't want to be feeling that way, because he's just going to end up breaking my heart by rejecting me, and I just don't want to go through that pain again." Mel now looked dumbfounded after I said what I said, that's why she stopped talking about her assumption because she knew where it was leading too.

"Well anyways I'll see you tomorrow at school have a good night, and Lo don't let your doubts stop you from doing what you think is right in your heart. Bye Lo good night, got to bed before Lisa grounds me for a week isn't it weird how she's treating me like a child making me have a certain bedtime. Got to go Lo love you." With that I now could see that Mel had logged off Skype, and that's why I then shut my laptop and went back to lie in on my bed.

I now looked at my clock and the time had read 9:00. Wow time does surely fly by when you're on Skype. Just as I was about to go get up, and change into my PJ's I now heard a knock at the door, and it wasn't my Mom because she would of just opened the door with her key. So I now headed towards the door, and when I opened it I was truly shocked to see who it was. How did he even get my address and what is he doing here?

Eddie

I now was making my way back to Chloe's house and when I had arrived there I didn't know what I was going to do. My mind had a million and one thoughts will Chloe and I end up working things out, or would the exact opposite happen. After thinking this for an awful long time I now unlocked my car which was a silver BMW 575 series, and stepped out the driver side seat. And yet again there was a car parked right in front of Chloe's house, but it wasn't blue like the last one I had seen. This time the car was a black Lexus with tinted windows. I now was immediately confused and I was thinking at the same time, "I wonder who is over at Chloe's house now maybe it's her "deceased" father." With this thought put into mind I now had made my way across the street, and I was now at Chloe's front doorstep. I was thinking in my head that Chloe and I are going to work things out we just have too, but just as this thought was put into mind, and just when I was about to open her unlocked the door a noise stopped me. All of a sudden I could hear Chloe saying a name that sounded oddly familiar just then I heard her say the name of a man I despised. No it's not possible he's not in there with here she said she didn't even know him. I now made entry into her house, not giving any second thought to my action. Just when I thought Chloe and I were going to work things out, and just when I thought she was the faithful type of girl all these thoughts had to be proven wrong, and all my worried were finally proven right. I was truly left dumbfounded by what I saw Chloe and Tyler were there kissing on her sofa. They stopped as soon as they heard me breath heavily. Chloe immediately jumped up from the sofa, acting like she did nothing wrong when she knew damn well what she did. Anger started to take over my body, and I couldn't help but look like I was about ready to kill both Tyler and Chloe.

"Eddie it's not what it looks like….. he umm… forced himself on me and I couldn't help but give in baby I'm so sorry."

"FIRST of all I'm not your baby anymore so let's get that straight, and second of all Chloe you and I are done you know I came here to fix things with you, but I guess this is just how things have to be guess this goodbye." Chloe now tried to stop me from leaving by grabbing onto my leg yet again, and Tyler just stood there enjoying the show.

"Eddie please don't leave me we could fix things still it's never too late. We were supposed to be getting married in a few months you're just going to walk out on me and just throw away everything we had."

"Yup that's exactly what I'm going to do have a nice day Chloe, and Tyler hope you two have a very happy life together here's a tip for you though make sure she's faithful to you unlike how she was with me." With that I now left the house only to not know where I was going to go. I needed someone to talk to, and I needed to talk to somebody that I really knew and trusted. I would go and talk to my Mom, but she would just end up giving me a lecture and tell me I told you so. Now here I am sitting here in the driver seat of my car drinking out of my little canister that was filled with Whiskey. Now I didn't drink too much because after all drinking and driving aren't really two things that mixed together well. I now scrolled through my phone, and looked through all of my contacts wondering who I could go see right now. As soon as I saw her name on my contacts I decided I would go to her, after all she is one of my only good friends, and she would help me through this, and hopefully I would be over this heartbreak soon, but I needed to remember love is not just a feeling that goes away overnight. With that I now entered her address in my GPS and drove off knowing that seeing her would bring a smile to my face even if my heart was frowning on the inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes later I arrived at her house, and she had a nice place. She's probably going to think I'm some kind of stalker showing up at her house in the middle of the night. Maybe I should just go and talk to my Mom this doesn't seem like such a good idea, she's probably going to freak out when she sees me at her front doorstep. Great how here I am arguing with my inner thoughts, even though my head told me not to go knock on her door, my heart told me to go for it there was no harm in it. So that's why I now got off my car, and walked up to her front doorstep with tears in my eyes after having a fallout with Chloe. Oddly enough what I really needed right now was a hug, and I didn't know why. I now knocked on her door, trying to wipe away the tears that were covering my face so she wouldn't see. As I was beginning to wipe the tears off my face, the front door to her house now swung open in a rapid motion. Her expression was priceless her face only showed that she was truly shocked that I was standing at her door, and her expression now changed from surprised to concern. I guess she noticed the tears in my eyes, and I now just stood here staring at her in awe. She did really look beautiful today, and I couldn't help but keep my gaze fixated on her. Her was a mess but somehow that made her look even more jaw dropping, and her eyes shined beautifully in the moonlight. I now stood here just staring at her with my hands in my pockets, but I now snapped out of it as I heard her ask me something.

"Eddie what's the matter you look like you've been crying, and another question how did you even know where I lived has a certain rock star been stalking me?" Loren's remark now made me laugh a little and it felt great to do that after all that has happened today.

"Well let's just say we have mutual friends that's how I found you. And yeah actually I have been crying I kind of broke things off with Chloe after finding out she's been cheating on me this whole time with some other guy. I guess I just really needed someone to talk to and you were the first person that came into mind." Loren now pulled me into her house, not wanting me to stay outside in the freezing night anymore. I now sat myself on her couch, and after she closed the door she sat right next to me. My eyes were now getting watery, and Loren took notice to this so she then started rubbing my arms.

"Well it seems that Eddie Duran just can't get enough of me. Literally both of us have practically seen each other all day today."

"Well what can I say I can't get enough of Ms. Tate?" Both of us now laughed and started to actually feel happy after what had happened to both of us today. Loren now asked me a rather serious question, and I really didn't know how to respond at first.

"So you and Chloe broke up. Are you sure that's what you want to do after all you were going to marry the girl."

"I mean at first I thought I was making the wrong decision, but now after clearing my thoughts and actually realizing who she is really I believe that I'm making the right decision."

"Well as long as you know in your heart that you're making the right decision I guess it's okay to feel the way you're feeling. I mean I know how it feels to…" Loren now stopped in the middle of her sentence because she had to yawn. Now I barely remembered that Loren went to school, and that I was probably keeping her up.

"Loren listen If you're tired I mean I could go."

"No I want you to stay after all I don't have rock stars coming by my house all the time so I think I want to savor the moment."

"So you sure I'm not imposing or anything because it's fine you could tell me to leave. I mean I'm a big boy I can handle the pain." I now held my arms up in defense, and Loren just hit me playfully on the arms because of how I was acting.

"Stop acting silly you know you're not imposing or anything. So…. Do you just want to stay up and talk or we could go somewhere else to talk. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Nah I think I just rather stay here in your lovely home, and just stay up all night talking to the beautiful Loren Tate." Damn it. I just said called her beautiful out loud I know it's the truth and all, but now I probably just made this evening a little more awkward, just when I thought I had let the wrong thing slip out of my mouth Loren now changed the subject making the situation a little less awkward. I could see though she loved the compliment I gave her because her cheeks were as red a tomato. After that both of us just stayed up for hours talking, and we would occasionally grab some snack from her fridge and eat away. We talked about personal issues, random things, and hobbies we loved to do. Sometime though whenever we talked about personal issues I always found myself holding Loren in my arms because she would start crying whenever I brought up her dad. Honestly being here with Loren was making all my worried fade, and instead of having the feeling of true sadness Loren replaced that feeling with happiness. I think we stayed up and talked for like 3 hours, and we both were truly exhausted and that's when it happened. This day I'm truly going to regret because today I'm going to do something I'm going to regret later on.

Loren

Eddie and I now finished talking after what seemed like eternity, because when I'm with him I can't help but lose track of time. Him and I were now heading into the kitchen, because we needed to watch those dished that we made a mess on. That's when it happened truthfully this moment was great and all, but the only thing that this was going to bring was pain. I would soon find this out, but not till later on in time. Eddie and I were now finishing washing the dishes, and of course he started throwing water at me playing with me as if he were a child again.

"Alright then if that's how you want it bring it on rock star."

"Fine then Ms. Tate bring it on." With that our war had now begun and we were going at it like 5 year olds. Water was flying all over the place, but what both of us didn't know I that the floor was literally like an ocean filled with puddles of water. Eddie and I finished our war after about 3 minutes when both of us were soaking wet, but no Eddie had thought he won but I didn't let him get off that easy. That's why I then grabbed a cup of water and proceeded to go over and throw it on his head, but he kept on moving around too much so I couldn't get a good projected aim.

"That's no fair you're cheating you keep on moving around."

"How am I cheating I already won fair and square, seems like someone is a sore loser?" Eddie now stuck his tongue out at me, and that was it I was done with him mocking me.

"Oh yeah well how's this for a sore loser." I now threw the cup of water at Eddie only having it completely miss him, and it ended up falling all over the floor of course I didn't pay too much attention to this that's why I now slipped in the water and I had fallen on my back hitting my head on the kitchen tile. At first when I slipped and fell I blacked out for about 2 minutes, but my savior Eddie had me in his arms making sure I was okay. My face was now scrunching up because of the excruciating pain throbbing on the top of my head. All I could see was Eddie's beautiful sparkling eyes as her now held me in his arms, my vision was blurry right now and I all I could see was his face.

"Loren are you okay, here let me lay you down on your couch and I'll get you an ice pack." Eddie now carried me in his arms now laying me down on the couch. Before he went and grabbed an ice pack, he rubbed my forehead with his fingertips seeing how much it hurt.

"Ow I feel like I've been hit with a hammer, Eddie could you go and get the ice pack already the pain is killing me." Eddie now got up and went to the kitchen grabbing an ice pack, after doing that he now came and kneeled down next to me putting the ice pack on my head.

"Finally the ice pack makes it feel a little better, but my head still hurts tremendously why is the ice so cold though." Eddie now looked at me rather amused by my remark, and that's when he gave me his famous smile.

"Umm I think it's called ice for a specific reason, I don't think ice it supposed to be burning hot." Eddie and me both laughed at the same time, but I soon stopped because laughing wasn't really making my head feel any better. Eddie now saw this and caressed my cheeks with his fingertips while still having the ice pack on my head.

"I'm so sorry Loren I didn't mean for you to get hurt or anything like that, Loren I'm so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Oh stop apologizing it's my fault for being clumsy honestly I don't know how your even looking at me like that right now I look like a wreck." Eddie now gently rubbed my cheeks with his fingertips caressing it, and he looked at me with his eyes full of love.

"Loren stop you will never look ugly ever, truthfully right now you look so beautiful. Then again you always look beautiful so I guess nothing is new."

"Oh stop it Eddie you don't mean that."

"Yes I do, and I'll repeat it a million times over again just to prove you wrong because Loren you are far beyond amazing. I'm so glad you came into my life, and I'm glad I know such a truly wonderful girl. I think I really can't get enough of you Ms. Loren Tate." With those words said my eyes now had widened, and Eddie just looked at me like he had never looked at me before. His eyes showed that he truly meant what he just said, and now he started to lean into kiss me. When our lips had finally touched I felt sparks fly, and I couldn't help but feel chills up and down my spine. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper by the minute that's why Eddie now had pulled me up from the couch and our lips never ceased to part. Eddie now placed his arms around my waist, and my arms around his neck. His lips were now running along mine smoothly and the kiss was filled with so much passion, neither one of us showing any sign of hesitation. I could now hear the sound of us kissing as Eddie's tongue now made entry into my mouth. My arms now were instead placed on his cheeks instead of his behind his neck. Now this day had truly been perfect at least that's what I thought. I needed to savor this moment, because not only will this kiss bring pain and heartbreak, but it was also bring out the worse in both of us. Just when things seemed to be getting better all because of this one kiss everything is going to change, and yes I mean everything.

**Yup I know they kissed, but sorry to burst your bubble this kiss doesn't actually bring any good whatsoever things only begin to get more confusing. Will Eddie and Chloe end up getting back together, or will Eddie end up with Loren. Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see you got plenty more drama coming your way my fellow friends. Hope you enjoyed and please review thank you hope all of you have a nice day:)**

**Until next time,**

**hhlover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Brokenhearted {by the way this chapter is mostly Eddie's P.O.V. because that's just the way I roll}**

Eddie

Losing track of time, I now woke up to realize that it was 6:00am. And to my surprise I wasn't at my house, and apparently I was holding Loren in my arms. What the hell was I doing at Loren's house, and why were we laying on the couch together. I honestly don't remember too much from last night, I mean I can recall what happened with Chloe, but everything after was just a blur in my head now. Could it be possible that I have a hangover or I'm just really forgetful? What was I doing at Loren's house, and what exactly happened between us last night? So many questions were in my mind right now, but my main priority right now should be finding out what happened last night. Loren and I were lying on her couch, and she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Her hair lay to the side, and I could see that she had the biggest smile on her face. Her body was pressed against mine and her back was facing towards me, and as for me I was gently stroking her arms in a repetitive motion. My vision was a little bit clogged considering that I just woke up, and I yawned as I started to adjust myself on the couch so that I was closer to Loren. The sun was shining through a small opening of the curtains, and I could hear several birds chirping outside. Looking at Loren now, I gently brushed her hair to the side more so I could admire her beautifully structured face. For some odd reason I now feel a stronger attachment towards her, I really needed to get to the bottom of what happened, but at the same time I wanted to stay in this moment. Even though I tried my best to not wake her, I guess faith had a different plan that's why I now heard Loren's alarm ring. Both of us jumped at the sound of her alarm clock, and were really startled at the noise. Loren's eyes fluttered open letting me know that she was wide awake, and I guess the alarm clock was some kind of signal so that's why she then rapidly jumped up from the couch. So I now sat straight up realizing that she needed to get ready to go somewhere. When she stood up and finally faced me I believe she was just as surprised to so me here as I was with here. She yawned a bit before speaking, and I rubbed my eyes because I was exhausted.

"Umm…. Eddie what are you still doing here. You should have left by now after what happened last night?" Great now she leaves my mind pondering with more questions, what was exactly so intriguing about last night?

"Loren my memory is a little foggy at this point. So do you mind telling me what happened last night because I honestly don't remember a thing?" She looked at me with curiosity and cocked her head to the side giving me a questioning look. Man did she look so beautiful in the morning. Wait no I need to get back on topic, but who could really blame me Loren's very beautiful on the in and out.

"Wow I guess your memory is a little beaten up there, well I would really love to tell you, but I need to get ready for school real quick, after that though I'll tell you okay. And there's food in the fridge so you can just help yourself to anything." I gave her my famous smile, and then just nodded my head, and with that she literally hopped all the way to her room in a really happy mood.

Seeing that girls take quite a long time getting ready I stood up from the couch, and began to just walk around the house looking at all the picture frames and knickknacks she had collected. The first thing that caught my eye though was a picture of Loren at her birthday party from when she was three. There was cake, colorful balloons, and confetti all over the place. I had made a presumption that Loren's mom was taking the picture because she was nowhere to be seen in the photo. The picture showed Loren blowing out her birthday candles, and her Dad was right there by her side laughing and smiling. I guess this was the last memory she had of her Dad, and it truly did hurt a little to see this. I know how it feels to not have a Dad after all my dad had died a couple years back in a car accident. This brought slight tears to my eyes remembering the pain that certain day had caused me, and it also made me have a sudden flashback.

_Eddie {Third person P.O.V.}_

_Eddie had just received word that his Dad and Mom were involved in a car accident. He quickly made his way out of the venue that the premiere for Senior Ditch Day was held. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to think, the news hasn't posted anything on either one of his parent's conditions. He quickly made his way to his car, and drove off as quickly as he could to get to the hospital that his parents where at. What had exactly happened to both of his parents, he had just seen both of them a while ago. How could they possibly get in a car accident already? Eddie was crying hysterically not knowing the certain outcome this situation would bring, and yes he was driving and crying. His mother and his dad were the people that had brought him into this world, they are the people he goes too when he needs the best advice possible. They had helped him through numerous problems, and loved him with all their heart. He could and would not lose either of them, they meant too much too him no way in the world would he lose either one of them. Eddie started to block out all of the negative thoughts, and just focus on the positive keeping the best in mind. He had finally arrived at the hospital after what seemed like eternity, but really it had only taken him about 10-15 minutes to get there. He quickly parked near the emergency entrance of the hospital, and rapidly got out of his car going as fast as he could. Hopefully there were no paparazzi here because he would literally end up killing all of them, and luckily to his benefit no paparazzi were anywhere in sight. With that he quickly made his way to the lady at the lobby, and asked her what room his parents where in. She told him they were in room 343 so he decided that he would just take an elevator assuming that was a better option. As soon as he had finally reached the floor, he pushed through all of the people to get to his parents. Luckily no doctors told him he could not enter, so that's why he made entry into the room. To his surprise and dismay he only saw his Mom there lying in the hospital bed. She had a cast on her right arm, and there was band wrapped around her head. Also there was several bruised and cut on her forehead, but other than that to Eddie she seemed fine. Eddie quickly made his way to her side, and bombarded her with a ton of questions._

"_Ma I'm so glad you're okay, you're going to be alright right." Tears were streaming down his face, and his voice was a bit shaky, and he sounded as if he was about to break down in tears. His face was just filled with sadness, and his eyes were very puffy._

"_Baby I'm okay. Everything is going to be fine I promise." Eddie's Mom's voice was very weak, and she sounded as if she was on the verge of breaking down in tears._

"_Ma where's Pops at, where is he at is he okay?" Eddie quickly looked all around the room, but there was no sign of his dad at all. Eddie quickly took a peak out the door for no apparent reason, and still his dad was nowhere to be found. Eddie quickly rushed back to the side of his Mom, and was devastated to hear what he had to tell her._

"_Mom where's Pops. Where is he?" Eddie's voice was cracking up as sadness and anger began to over whelm him._

"_Son I'm so sorry. Your Dad didn't make it. I'm so sorry Eddie, I'm so sorry." Eddie's Mom now started to break down in tears because she had just lost the love of her life, and Eddie was left in shock and disbelief, but in the end he knew she would never joke around like that. And that's why he literally started to scream and cry._

"_No Mom please tell me this isn't true. Ma no this can't be true! "Eddie now rushed to the side of his Mom lying on her side crying with her. This day brought the most unimaginable pain, and he would never want to relive this pain again, nor would he ever want to bring this pain to somebody. Little did he know that he's about to bring this same pain to a certain someone._

As the flashback now ended several tears were flowing from my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel a slight pain in my heart. As I started to think about my Dad, and past memories shared with him I was suddenly startled by the sound of Loren's voice.

"Everything alright there Eddie?" I turned around only to be literally blown away by Loren's beauty. She was wearing a white tank top with an embroidered front, and she was wearing skinny dark blue asphalt jeans that really admired her figure. And of course her signature accessory her black knee high boots. She had on a light touch of lip gloss, and she was wearing a black bracelet on her right arm, lastly her light brown hair was straightened looking exquisite. That's it that's all she was wearing and she looked so magnificent. I was just standing there biting my lip in awe thinking that she couldn't get any more beautiful. Suddenly she noticed that I was staring at her, and brought my attention elsewhere.

"Umm hello earth to Eddie." I suddenly snapped out of my gaze, and immediately focused my attention back to what we were going to talk about.

"Oh sorry about that. It's just that you know I was looking outside your window admiring how beautiful it is today." I know I was lying, and she was too smart to fall for it. I was scratching the back of my head, and she just kept on shaking her head at me having a crooked smile.

"Yeah I'm sure you were admiring the beauty of nature outside, well anyways I got about 20 minutes before I leave for school so I guess now would be a good time to talk about what happened last night."

"Yeah I guess now would be a good time. So go ahead tell the tale." With that both of us took a seat on her couch, and she began to reminisce on what happened last night. I did pay attention to what she said, but at the same time I kept on playing around with her flirting with her the whole time. I kept on scooting next to her a lot, and then gave her a dozen compliments. Hey I can't help it, believe me I try too but Loren just drives me crazy. Still though for the most part I was paying attention to what she said, and I couldn't believe what I did. Oh no this is not good, after what happened with Chloe I can't believe what I did last night.

"And then after that you just leaned in and kissed me, I was a little bit hesitant at first but soon enough I gave in."

"Wait we kissed each other. Loren I'm so sorry honestly I didn't mean for that to happen honestly I was a little drunk last night after what happened with Chloe, and I guess I just didn't keep my guard up with you." I now stood up literally hating myself for this idiotic mistake, and Loren stood up too and her face was filled with confusion, anger, and sadness.

"Wait what are you exactly trying to say here Eddie. What do you regret kissing me was I just a rebound for Chloe or something?"

"No it's not that it's just that I was a little drunk last night, and I guess that kiss with you was just a drunken mistake." As soon as the word escaped my mouth, I took immediate regret and knew in that instance that I just literally said the worst thing possible in this situation. I looked at Loren now and she didn't even want to look me in the eyes anymore, her face was swelling up with tears and I felt like an ass for saying what I said.

"I knew it you're just a rock star, and I'm just some stupid little high school girl. You could have just been a little more subtle, and you could've let me down easy, but I guess to you I was just a drunken mistake. Well if that's what you think of me as then I guess there's no point in really talking to you anymore. What the day we actually became friends was that a drunken mistake, you know what the mistake I made was. I ended up falling for a guy that I just knew was going to end up breaking my heart, my mistake was actually falling for you. All boys are just like my Dad, I should have known all of this was too good to be true. You know what Eddie since I'm just a mistake to you I guess we should just forget about each other. Just get out of my house now please."

"Loren wait no that's not what I meant, Loren I can't forget about you please forgive me."

"You know what Eddie just stop acting already. I guess I should have just trusted my gut I knew this was just all an act, and I have to admit you're one good actor because I really felt for it. Maybe one day if you retire from being a rock star you could become an actor because you're really good at it.

"Loren please just let me explain, I don't want to forget about you Loren you know I would never hurt you intentionally."

"Here's the thing Eddie I actually thought you cared about me for a second there, but I guess that thought was proven wrong. It's too late to apologize now just get out I need to go school; at least there people actually genuinely care about me. Anyways I need to get going, so hurry up and leave." Loren started to make her way out the door, but I chased after her knowing that this needed to be fixed. As soon as the door shut behind me I ran over to Loren, and grabbed her arm before she got in her Mom's car to go to school. I guess her Mom still hasn't gotten home yet.

"Loren wait we can't leave things like this, this needs to be fixed I don't want to lose you." I looked at her with pleading eyes, and she looked at me as if she didn't know me anymore.

"The damage is done, and Eddie you already lost me." With that Loren got into her Mom's car, and I just stood there taking in every word she said. Great I lost her, and it's all because I said one idiotic thing. I didn't want to leave things like this though, because I actually do like Loren I just didn't realize till now. And unfortunately I realized this a little too late.

**Eddie you're such an idiot for saying that to Loren, you better hope she forgives you. And where's Nora at, I bet I left your mind with a load of questions. Fortunately those questions will be answered soon, hoped you enjoy. By the way this isn't edited and I'll fix the mistakes later. Well please review and give me your thoughts and now here comes my signature line.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101 [leddielover2 on tumblr}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Killing me Softly**

Loren

Why did you have to break my heart? I thought you would never bring me any kind of pain, but I guess I was wrong. I'm so stupid for believing you aren't I, why didn't I just let my feeling for you fade away. Now here I am with my heart torn in half, and you're the one to blame for it. I know Chloe and you literally just got out of a relationship, but if you had no feelings for me whatsoever why did you have to go and kiss me. Thanks Eddie really thanks, even though I'm still infuriated with you somehow the feelings for you still remain. You're tearing me apart piece by piece, and I can't take it anymore the confusion is getting to unbearable. I'm still falling for you but why am I, after what you said and did I shouldn't even have any feelings for you. I can't help it though that kiss probably meant more to me than it did him, because apparently to him it was just a drunken mistake. Right now I was driving to school in a depressed state, tears were streaming down my face, and my heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. He couldn't have just let me down easy and just said "Listen I just want to be friends", but no he had to go and say that instead. My life was once again crashing down right before my very eyes, and there was nothing I could about it. The only thing I really could do was just move on, and hope for the best in the future. That's exactly what my plan was I needed to get over him fast and quick, I just can't do this anymore. You don't know how hard it is to have feelings for someone, and they don't even feel the same way back. I needed help in doing this though, because it was literally a necessity now to get over Eddie.

All I was doing to myself was causing pain after pain, it's not like anything is going to happen between us so why should I even bother. Will my feelings go away soon though or will I just end up falling into his little trap again. He was just killing me softly, and he didn't even have the slightest clue probably. I needed to just get my mind off of Eddie for a while today; maybe Mel could help in this after all she is my best friend. My priorities were set straight now I needed to focus on my career and studies, no more boys at least not for a while. Boys were just the main problem of my life, and that needed to stop this instance. As I casted my eyes outside my windshield taking a quick glance I suddenly realized I was at my school. So I took a left and went into the student parking lot to park my car. I took the keys out of my ignition, and I turned the car off. Instead of getting off I just slouched in my seat contemplating with my inner thoughts. No more thinking about Eddie no more, no matter how much the temptation took over me I just couldn't even think about him anymore. I reached over to the passenger seat, to get my bag to take out my songbook. After unzipping my red cherry backpack I placed the songbook on my lap while tapping my pen on it thinking of lyrics. Writing my emotions out write now was probably the best thing to do, I needed to let everything out I couldn't bottle it up inside.

There I was giving you my all But yet you're not there to catch Me when I fall, You act like you're Playing with fire and burning ice Your chances they have come And gone, Hope you know that Was your last straw, sick of lie

After lie don't see you how You made me cry, why is it Why was it so hard for you to Understand, your breaking me Me piece by piece without even Noticing why can't you see that Your killing me softly

{Some of my lyrics for my song called Killing me Softly}

After writing down the lyrics I quickly grabbed my bag and shoved it back in there. Seeing on my phone that I only had about 20 minutes left until school started I decided to get off the car. As soon as I got off the car and locked it, everybody was giving me questioning glances as I walked towards my usual spot where I hung out in the morning. Was there something on my face, or did everyone just really hate my outfit. By the tree I saw Mel and Adam right there just laughing and talking. The mood right now was awkward every girl in the quad area was just batting their eyes at me, and I just saw them whispering to their friends looking at me in disgust. The whispers started to fill my head and my head was spinning all I saw was people whispering into their friend's ear. Mel and Adam were nowhere in sight my head just kept on spinning, and I heard giggles and laughs. The anxiety was taking me over and I couldn't take it anymore I was going nuts I was starting to have a panic attack. Little sweat drops were trickling down my face and my whole body was shaking. Great here we go again with my panic attacks, I hadn't had one in a long time but I guess my feelings just overwhelmed me too much right now. My vision was suddenly getting blurry as my whole body started to feel wobbly I was losing my balance. The last thing I remember seeing was Mel rushing over to my side and that was it I was out like a light passed out on the ground

Eddie

Right now I was at my penthouse and I felt like I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I let her get away, and now she wants nothing to do with me. I was laying here on the couch looking up at the celling wishing I could just take it all back. Loren would never want to talk to me again, and who could really blame here if I was in her shoes I would feel the same way too. I put my arm on the top of my head, and just sighed in frustration thinking of how much of an idiot I was. I never meant to say that our kiss was a drunken mistake because it was far from that. It's just that I'm not completely ready to jump into another relationship with anyone right now, after what happened with Chloe yesterday my heart was aching. I was about to marry this girl, and she really has the nerve to confess about her lies now. Although I do have feeling for Loren I think I'll just give it some time, and anyways she probably doesn't even have the slightest feeling for me anymore. Why did I have to say that I just had to let something like that slip out of my mouth? I decided I needed to just go clear my head right now, what I really needed was to just go to my "spot". I sat up on the couch and I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and looked to see if I had any messages or calls. To my dismay I saw about 16 calls from Chloe and about 20 messages from her. She was relentless at this point she would do anything to get me back in her arms. I'm not going to play her games anymore I no longer want to be with her. She lied to me when she could have told the truth from the beginning; I'm not a monster we could've reconciled. Well now I know that Chloe and I weren't meant to be, so I just needed to get over her I wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

After checking my phone I quickly put it in my right pant pocket, and stood up from the couch. I walked my way over to the piano bench to get my keys, but something stopped me. When I walked over to the piano bench I realized that Chloe's picture was still there. I picked the picture up from the piano top and realized there was only one place for that now, and that was the trash. So after doing that I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I walked into the elevator and waited impatiently for it to get to the lobby, as I was in the elevator though my phone rang. Great Chloe what the hell does she want I'm really not in the mood, to my surprise though when I looked at the caller id it was an unknown number. There was a reservation at first and I was reluctant to answer the phone, but I figured what's the worst that could happen if I answered the phone. As soon as I answered it I heard a familiar female voice talk in a frantic tone she was worried deeply about something or someone. It was Melissa how did she get my number, and what was she so worked up over.

"Eddie… you need to get down to Loren's school quick. Something happened to her and right now I really need you here. Her Mom is at work she can't really get down here at the moment, and Loren doesn't really have any other relatives or friends in the area, so please just come down here quick." Melissa was talking faster than usual and she was using a frantic tone, my mind was thinking the worst possible. What happened to Loren I needed to know.

"Okay Mel I'm on my way, but what happened to Loren?" I quickly hopped out of the elevator and rushed out the front entrance as quickly as possible.

"Well I can't really explain that all over the phone. Let's just say that she sort of had a panic attack because people saw the article about her in the tabloids. And the article suggests that both of you are dating now."

"Wait what article you know what never mind I'll just get down there as quick as possible, but Mel are you sure she wants me down there."

"Why wouldn't she after all you too are really good friends, she's been practically fawning over you these past few days why did something happen between you two?"

"Oh so I'm guessing she didn't tell you, but when I get down there I'll explain everything well anyways by got to get going." I quickly hung up the phone, and rushed into my car heading off to Loren's school I needed to get to her as soon as possible. This is all my fault I just hope she's okay, after all she just had a slight panic attack she was going to be okay right? Well I guess I'll just have to find out when I get there.

Mel

What the hell just happened Loren hasn't had a panic attack that was this effective in a while. She literally smashed her head into the concrete when she fell, but luckily she had only a few cuts nothing too serious. As soon as I saw her fall I quickly rushed over to my best friend's side, and she wasn't responding to me at all. Her eyes were shut tight and I could only feel a slight pulse. I yelled at Adam to go get the nurse, and he listened to my demands and sprinted to the nurse's office. I was holding Loren's right hand in mine, and crying at the same time. Meanwhile everybody was gathered around Loren in the quad, and everybody just looked at her like she was some animal in a zoo exhibit. And of course in the crowd was the one and only Adriana Master god did I hate her. She acted as if she cared but in reality she didn't give a damn. I automatically assumed that she was the cause of this, and stood up from the ground marching right over to Adriana with my fists clenched. She looked a little bit scared and that means it was working.

"Adriana what the hell did you do to her, and don't even try to make up excuses now is not the time."

"I didn't do anything to her, in fact nobody did she just suddenly had a panic attack out of the blue. It's nobody's fault but hers."

"It had to be somebody so don't even say that. Well hello somebody out of this crowd has to speak up after all we could be here all day." Nobody responded at first, but soon a short girl with black hair gave her side of the story. She was standing towards the back of the crowd staying well hidden.

"Well she walking towards that tree over there, and then she started looking all over the quad and all she saw was people looking at her batting their eyes. Then she just looked around the quad continuously, she started to lose her balance and that's when she fell. I guess everybody was looking at her like that because of that article about her and Eddie dating."

"Wait what article are you talking about?" I now started to make my way over to her moving through the crowd. As soon as I reached the girl she handed her phone to me showing me what article she was talking about. Wow this article pretty much stated every one of my assumptions, and that picture just made it seem like they were dating. Oh boy when Loren wakes up she isn't going to like this one bit. I handed the phone back to the girl, and quickly rushed back to Loren's side only to see the nurse coming out with a stretcher since when did school nurses have stretcher's. I rushed towards Loren's side and stood on the right side of her holding her hand. The nurse rolled Loren to the nurse's office in a haste manner just in case something was majorly wrong with her. When we had reached the nurse's office she placed Loren on the bed, and checked her head to see what injuries she had endured. There were cuts on her forehead, and a slight bump there too but other than that everything seemed fine.

"Well she has minor injuries and it doesn't seem like anything bad, but first we need to wake her up to see if she shows any signs of a concussion."

"Well how are you going to wake her up?" The nurse didn't even bother to answer my question, and instead she did what needed to be done. She got a cotton swab and splashed some alcohol on it, after that she put in under Loren's nose and waved it back and forth. I started to see Loren's nose scrunch up and her eyes were slowly fluttering open. She looked around the room frantically and wondered what she was doing here.

"Mel… ow my head hurts what am I doing in the nurse's office."

"Let's just say you had a little accident outside, and well you needed to go the nurse so how you feeling."

"Well other than my head throbbing everything seems to be fine with me." The nurse then jumped into the conversation asking Loren how she felt.

"So Loren how are you feeling is your vision blurry can you see everything clearly or no?" Loren scrunched up her nose again, and rubbed her forehead gently.

"No my vision is fine. I just have a slight pain in my head that's all."

"Well okay then, but still try not to out do yourself or anything today. And don't add too much pressure on your forehead. Now seeing about your accident you can't really stay at school do you have a ride home?"

"Umm… Well my Mom but right now she's at work so I don't really have a ride I guess." Bam an idea just popped into my head. I knew who to call and that person was Eddie he would pick up. So I took a step outside and dialed his number. After having a brief conversation with him, I was starting to be suspicious of him and Loren. Were they really dating or not because they are sure making it seem that way. I now started to walk back into the nurse's office, and Loren was sitting up on the stretcher. She gave me a questioning glance as soon as I walked into the room. I shut the door behind me, and walked over to her.

"Mel what the hell happened to me today. I barely walk into school and a few minutes later I end up in the nurse's office I need some answers here."

"Oh well Loren where do I begin your day has just been filled with so much stuff."

Eddie

About 20 minutes had passed by when I finally arrived at Loren's school, and I couldn't believe that I made it here so late. What happened to Loren and why did Mel sound so worried. Well if it was serious she would have been at the hospital by now so I guess I shouldn't be too worried. I quickly parked in across the street from her school, and rushed out of my car. I made sure there was no cars before I crossed the street, then I ran all the way across the street. My eyes immediately searched for the entrance to her school, or something like that. And as soon as I saw the word office my body automatically turned in that direction. Just when I was about to go through there I was stopped by someone.

"Eddie what are you doing here." I turned around only to see someone that I hated at this moment. Why was she here, and what in the world did she want.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Sorry this chapter wasn't that great I just had some writer's block so I made up random crap the next chapter will be ten times better though. Mistakes will be fixed later and hoped you enjoyed please review thank you:)**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101 {leddielover2 on tumblr}**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6: Straightening Things Out**_

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Chloe is relentless she's not really the type to give up after one try. I already told her I'm done with her games, but yet here she is stalking my every move. What part of get out of my life did she not understand? I'm tired of all the lies she has told, and I'm done tolerating her behavior. She actually has the nerve to show up here and try to win me back. Chloe is just hard headed I guess, and this girl really can't take a hint. She committed the ultimate betrayal and cheated on me, and that was the last straw so I called the engagement off. I wish I would have never proposed to her, because she's just breaking my heart piece by piece. If only I would have listened to my mother maybe I wouldn't be in this position right now. Well the only thing I could do now is move on, and I just needed to focus on my priorities now. No more caring about Chloe because she means nothing to me now. Still though a part of me wants to be with her, but I couldn't let this feeling over take me. I wouldn't go back to Chloe, and I sure as hell wouldn't put up with her deceitful ways anymore. So my main goal was to just get over Chloe, and completely erase all my feelings for her. Right now I was going to the nurse's office, because I needed to go get Loren at least that's what Mel had told me. I feel like a complete ass for breaking Loren's heart I let my feelings for her get in the way, and I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. Why is it that my life just keeps on getting worse? Although that kiss felt so right it wasn't right at all though considering I just got out of a relationship. I know I have feelings for Loren, but I don't want to jump into a relationship with her just yet. Plus she probably doesn't even feel the same way, because she had said she was done with me not too long ago. My feelings and emotions are just getting the best of me, I really desired to just go clear my head, but before I did that I needed to make sure Loren was alright. So I made my way towards the nurse office, and was hesitant to open the door at first. What if Loren doesn't even want me here and going in there she might just hate me even more. No I needed to make sure my girl was okay. Wait no I needed to make sure Loren was okay. Why is that I keep on saying things like that? I was standing right beside the wooden door, and leaned my head towards it trying to hear what was going on in there. All I could hear was Loren and Mel arguing about something, but I couldn't make out what exactly there were saying. I was just trying to get some incite, and I wanted to see what kind of mood Loren was in. From what I was hearing she sounded pretty pissed off about something, and I could actually hear her sigh become more heavy. Maybe now is not the right time to see Loren I mean what good is this going to bring me. I just decided I would walk away, and just tell Mel that I couldn't make it. I couldn't face Loren right now, and I just didn't feel the need to do what I came here for anymore. It's best if I just walk away now, after all Mel would never know that I was here. So I slowly walked away from the door trying not to even make the slightest sound, and I tiptoed towards the exit so I could get out of here.

I was walking towards it sneakily not wanting to draw too much attention to myself, and that's when I saw it. A bunch of teenage girls were coming my way, and I knew in that instance my only option was to go to the nurse's office. Oh great my plan has now been terminated. You know I think I'm just going to do what I came here for. The girls were charging towards me, and I hurriedly sped back towards the nurse's office, and I could hear them shouting my name "Eddie…Eddie wait don't go." I sprinted towards the entrance to the nurse's office, and quickly made my way into the room. I opened the door in a haste manner, and as soon as I was in I let out a heavy sigh. A sense of relief waved upon me, and I was starting to regain my composure. My back was leaning against the door, and I could still hear the girls wandering amongst the halls. I slowly opened my eyes, and realized I was standing right in front of Mel and Loren. Their eyes were filled with curiosity, and Mel just gave me a questioning glance, and Loren batted her eyes at me annoyed by my presence. I looked at her and I realized the pain and turmoil I have caused her. For a while I just stood there admiring her and her natural beauty, here I go again letting my feelings over take me. The sun was shining through the window and it was hitting Loren, and this made her eyes look all the more beauty. I couldn't help but just stared at her in awe, and I didn't really pay attention to anything else in the room. Loren on the other hand just down casted her eyes to the floor avoiding any kind of contact with me. I just stood there awkwardly staring at her, and I was completely oblivious to anything and anyone else in that room. As Loren and I were still in our same positions, soon enough Mel broke the ice which startled us both.

"Umm… okay then well Loren I need to get back to class, and I think I'll be leaving now. Hope you feel better Lo, and oh forgot to mention that Eddie is going to be your caretaker for the rest of the day. Well got to go by love you." Mel exited the room quickly, and just left a dumbfounded Loren standing there. I was just trying to avoid her gaze, and I was just looking out the window. The tension between us was definitely there, and it was just awkward silence. I decided I would just break the tension and I was scratching the back of my head not really sure what I should say.

"So Loren how are you feeling. I mean Mel told me that you took a pretty hard fall, and you know I just want to make sure okay." Loren rolled her eyes at me, and looked rather annoyed by my last remark.

"Yeah my head's fine, but my heart not so much. What are you even doing here Eddie I already told you I wanted nothing to do with you anymore? So let's just do this the easy way. The door is right behind you so go ahead and walk right out it."

"Loren stop it okay I already told you I'm sorry. Listen I want to fix things between us and I can't take you being mad at me anymore. Listen Loren honestly that kiss was not a drunken mistake at all, and it was far from that. I let my feeling for you get in the way, and that's why I kissed you. Loren I'm sorry for whatever pain I caused you, but I just want to move on from it now. I don't want to lose you and Ms. Tate would you please accept my sincerest apology." I got down on both of my knees, and pleaded for her to forgive me. I was looking at her with loving eyes hoping she would forgive me.

"Eddie I forgive you, but just don't do anything like this again okay?" I literally sprung up from the ground, and immediately spun Loren around wrapping her in one of my embracing hugs. I was filled with joy, and I was thankful she forgave me.

"Alright Eddie could you put me down already you sort of suffocating me here." I listened to Loren and removed my hold from her, and gently placed her down on the ground. My hands were still on her waist, and I kept them there for the time being. Honestly I don't know why but I was enjoying this position very…. very much.

"Don't worry Loren I'll never do anything like this again okay, and believe me when I say I don't want to lose you. So I'm supposed to take you home, and be your caretaker for the day, but that just sounds boring to me. So I was wondering do you feel in the mood to I don't know maybe go to the beach or something like that?" I took her hand and lead her to the bench, and the both of us sat down sitting next to each other. She was left shock by my question, and I was just giving her my best smile.

"Eddie you're crazy you know that. Seriously though I can't just take off to the beach for the day, after all what would my Mom think."

"Come on Loren it will be fun, and we'll only be there for a couple hours come on you know you want too." I now hit her arm playfully, and teased her for being such a chicken.

"Oh someone's being a little chicken over here. Loren you only got one life, one day you'll look back and regret passing up this amazing opportunity."

"What I'm not a chicken, please I'm far from that."

"Alright then if you're not a chicken then agree to going." Loren bit her lip in confusion, and was contemplating about whether or not she would go. Truthfully I was hoping she would say yes, because it would be nice to get to know her more. For some reason I just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible now.

"You know what fine I'll go, but it only better be a couple hours and that's it. If I'm not here at my house by let's see…1:00 you're going to be sorry." I shot my hands up in defense, and was a little bit taken back by her statement. Oh Loren you have no idea what you're in for at the beach.

"Alright fine then no more than two hours, and I suggest we get going now so what do you want to do stop by you house first and get a bathing suit or what?"

"Umm…Eddie yeah I think I'm going to go get my bathing suit, after all imagine what would happen if I didn't bring one." I now put thought to this, and actually smiled picturing the image. Loren saw this and automatically hit me on my shoulder. Hey she told me to imagine.

"Eddie you're disgusting, come on let's just get to the car already." I gave her a quick smile, and grabbed her hand leading her towards the door, making sure we got to the car quickly.

"Wow someone is in a hurry aren't they."

"Well come on if you don't want to spend more than two hours on the beach, I recommend we should get going as soon as possible. And I'm sorry holding your hand is just a force of habit, but you know I'm still going to keep on holding it whether you like it or not." I turned around and saw her cheeks burning a bright red, and I couldn't help but bite my lip knowing I made her blush.

This girl just drives me crazy.

Why is it that with every little move she makes my heart skips a beat? I guess this is just the effect she has on me, and hey I'm not complaining at all.

"Okay well I think we should go now, and yeah umm… it's okay if you hold my hand I don't mind it one bit I actually kind of like it." I now blushed hearing this, and my heart was jumping at the sound of this. I decided I would kick it up a notch, and just flirt with her even more. So that's why I walked towards her, and put my arm around her shoulder not wanting to let go.

"Now Ms. Tate shall we head off and embark on this adventure." She was taken back at first, but soon she adjusted to the position and found it quite comfortable. I suddenly saw a huge grin on her face, and this is what just made my day. Whenever she smiles it always brings a warm smile to my heart.

"Well what are you waiting for Duran let's get going." With that we both walked to the door, and my arm still remained around her shoulder. I loved the feeling of this, and I opened the door for her, and with that we exited the nurse's office. The both of us walked out the school together, and surprisingly nobody really noticed us walking amongst school grounds. My arm remained around her shoulder the whole time, and I just wish I could do this every day. We both made our way across the street, and eventually made our way to my car. And of course me being the gentleman I am I rushed over to the passenger seat, and opened the door for the lovely lady.

"Why thank you Mr. Duran."

"You're most certainly welcome Ms. Tate." And with that I shut her door, and climbed into the driver's side quickly in an impatient manner. I couldn't wait to just hang out with Loren today, and I couldn't wait to spend some decent quality time with her. Little did I know this adventure had more store for us than planned? Oh well at least I have Loren with me, well at least for the time being.

**Ugh I know it wasn't that great at all, and I'm just feeling like crap because I'm sick. Well once I get better the chapters will be ten times better, so hope somehow you liked this chapter. My other fanfics will be updated within time so hope you like my loves.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: Just You and Me**

**A/N: Here it is sorry I've kept all of you lovely readers waiting so long, but sorry my crazy hectic life got in the way. Well hope you enjoy and oh… reviews are the best gracias:)**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Forgiveness isn't exactly something I'm very familiar with. I suppose you could say the term doesn't come so lightly to me. After all the unfortunate past times I had forgiving other's for their mistakes was very challenging. Somehow though in the end I manage to vanquish all those thoughts, and I just end up forgiving them in the end without holding a grudge. Eddie's very lucky that I forgave him, after what he did and the hurt he caused me you would think I wouldn't forgive him so easily. It's a good thing he's as persuasive with his looks as he is. Right this moment the both of us were heading to the beach just because both of us needed a break from all the chaos, and we both figured spending some time at the beach together would help relieve so much added on stress. I was a little bit frightened of the fact that I had to wear a bathing suit in front of Eddie. He's been with phenomenally gorgeous supermodels, and I'm not so sure I look even remotely like one of them. I was insecure about myself, and was nervous about revealing more of my body than I had hoped for. In this case though there's an exception because it's the beach after all. It's not like I could go swimming in the ponderous waters with my clothes on. Well I can, but…well you get the point. The climate outside was formidably perfect for a beach day, and I couldn't wait to just have some time away from all the madness I had endured these past few days. Finally I could relax and slowly begin to fade away from reality. I had packed a bright plain yellow bathing suit nothing to flashy, sunscreen, peach colored sunglasses, a white cream colored towel, and just in case some extra clothes. I had packed all of these necessary items in my baby blue beach bag. I was looking out my window into the distant skies and surroundings. The car ride so far was rather silent, not like usual car rides we had. I guess Eddie just didn't want to talk. I swerved my head to the left to take a quick glance at Eddie, and I saw a tint of happiness locked away in his eyes. I could see his smile was etched in a crooked way, it's almost like he's afraid to say something. I continued to stare at him with a puzzling expression attached to my face.

What can I say I was curious to find out what he was thinking about.

The sun shone in his eyes, and I could see a glint just a glint of sadness now. What the hell was he thinking about? His emotions are changing from left to right. I figured there was no point in trying to figure him out, and with that I turned my head to the direction of my window and looked at the wonderful view that lay before me. We were on the freeway still heading towards our destination which was the Santa Monica beach, and still not a single peep was coming out of his mouth. Everything was going fine until we left my house. What the hell happened between here and there?

**Eddie's P.O.V**

What the hell is my problem? I couldn't get these unsorted thoughts out of my mind, and they left me questioning where my feelings exactly stood with Loren. When she came out of her room with that outfit she was wearing to the beach, I had so many thoughts running crazily in my mind. Some were just down right wrong, and others were more innocent than previous thoughts. All in all I suddenly felt this strong urge and attraction towards her. She was wearing white shorts that were mid-thigh, and she wore a blue jean cardigan as a top. And of course she looked astonishingly exquisite in the outfit, and I couldn't help but have my eyes be captured by her beauty. I could just picture myself waltzing my way towards her and kissing her sweetly on the lips knowing she's mine. I stopped myself though from imagining any further because she was just a friend, and plus I had just gotten out of relationship that didn't give me the need to fall in love again. Loren though for some odd reason I could distinguish all of these thoughts that were buried within my mind. Just looking at her could make all my doubt suddenly go away somehow. Being with her helps me forget about everything, and she makes me want to live in the moment. Every second spent with her is cherish able because I feel like I need take advantage of the happiness now, because sooner or later I'm just going to end up depressed yet again. Even though I had recently broke up with Chloe, still I wasn't as broken hearted as I'd though I would be. Right now Loren and I were heading to the beach, in the mood to get away from all the ongoing madness. The car ride was abnormally silent, and that's a definite change seeing that the both of us always had something to say to one another. She had brought her necessary items, and I had brought mine too. All I brought was some swim shorts, extra clothing, sunblock, and last but not least a towel. We were near our destination right now after about an hour drive. I tilted my head to the right just to take a quick glance at Loren. She was looking out her window enjoying the view, and I could see her eyes were full of mystery and question. She had a damp look on her face, signaling she was either curious or upset about something. I decided in that moment to finally break the silence, and I suddenly started up a conversation between us.

"Hey Loren are you okay there." I suddenly saw her jump from her seat slightly seeing that she was startled at my words. I guess since we spent such a long period without talking my voice became so foreign to her ears.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I could see right through her, and I could tell she was most definitely lying about her well-being. So I took matter in my own hands, and since we were already on the street I decided to pull over and figure out how she was feeling, and most importantly what was bothering her. I parallel parked the car on a nearby street, and quickly shut off the engine. I adjusted my position so that I would face Loren, so I moved my body in a circular motion and was soon enough facing Loren. She knew I had stopped the car, but she still continued staring distantly out the window looking at the wondrous sights in front of her. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder, and she instinctively turned around only to face me.

"Why did you stop the car?"

"I stopped the car because I want to know what's wrong with you. I could see it in your eyes Loren. Just tell me what it is I want to help you in every way that I can."

"Nothing's wrong it's just that... I feel uncomfortable with something that's all." She attempted to face the opposite direction, but I guided her the other way and held her hand in mine. I had a tight grip on it, and I wouldn't let go until I knew she was okay.

"What do you feel uncomfortable with?" She shrugged her shoulders lightly, and she shook her head not wanting to tell me what was bothering her at first. She gave me a mere glance before down casting her eyes elsewhere. She had a smug look, and whatever was bothering her needed to come out.

"Come on Loren I want to help you with the problem. And the only way I can help is if you could tell me what's wrong." The far distance that was between no longer held its stance there as I leaned forward closer to her. She still had her eyes casted downwards, and I brought my hand to her cheek delicately caressing it with my bare fingertips. I brushed strands of her hair behind her ears, and continued on brushing her cheek in the same repetitive motion. Her eyes glistened with disapproval, and in that instance I could tell she was insecure about something.

"It's just that you've dated gorgeous super models, and take one good look at me I look not even nearly as good as them. And throwing on a bathing suit especially wearing it in front of you will just make me feel more ugly than I already am." Suddenly her eyes started to have a glassy effect, and she tried her best to hold back overwhelming tears. She's kidding me right she looks way better than any of those stick figure models I've dated. Loren was exotically beautiful in every way, and she really has the decency to call herself ugly. No she's anything but ugly. I needed to extinguish all those insecurities of her's. I leaned forward just a few inches forward so we could be within arm's length. I brought my other hand upon her other cheek, and cupped them both gracefully. I looked at her with nothing but sincerity and truth showing in my eyes.

"Loren beautiful, you're anything but what you may think of yourself. The word ugly doesn't even come close to describing you, because you're magnificently beautifully in every right way. Time after time I wonder why boys aren't constantly chasing after you, because you're everything a guy could ever want. Then again if boys were chasing after you, I think I'd have to knock a couple out." Loren let out a light chuckle, and I smile innocently at her knowing I was slowly brightening up her mood.

"Beauty is in everything you are. Loren you're literally insane to think you don't look even remotely as good as girl I've dated. Trust me you look way more beautiful than any girl I've dated, and I'm speaking nothing but the truth here. You know when you changed your outfit at your house, when you came out I was left breathless at how incredibly amazing you looked. I couldn't help but have you captivate me in a trance. From now on I think I'm just going to start calling you beautiful instead, just so you'll be reminded of its natural existence in you every day." Then there it was that glowing smile of her's made me grow a wide one. She's simply amazing the little things about her always make me more motivated to know every little single detail about her. I gave her a peck on the cheek, and I let my lips linger on her cheek for a while. I could see a tinted blush makes its appearance on her face. And that made me blister with happiness, knowing her mood had now changed in a matter of seconds. I adjusted myself back to my original driving position and took one last glance at Loren before taking off, and of course I could see a smile planted greatly on her face. Today is surely going to be a good day. With that I started the engine once again, and off we went to the beach. Oh boy I was in for a treat today.

Well this week is going to be substantially interesting after what's going to occur today.

**Finally a chapter has been made! New chapter will be up tomorrow seeing that I now have tons of inspiration and plots for this story. I hope you enjoyed my fellow readers. Other fanfics will be updated soon, just going to take some time, and sorry this chapter was shorter than other's the next one will be much longer though trust me. Mistakes if there is some of course they will be fixed.**

**Now let's see special shout-out to pinkrocker12 for her amazing reviews on mostly all of my stories, and all you other reviewers that I love so dearly. And as far as other fanfics go, be sure to check out Cassie Johnson's fanfics, Brooke Owen's, and juila-neHH's her fanfics are beyond amazing and also she's freaking awesome. If you don't like her stories well you're crazy.**

**Until Next Time, **

**hhlover101**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8: Near To You**_

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you_

_**-A Fine Frenzy**_

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

"Loren are you almost done in there?" I shouted out from outside the changing room. I was already in my swimwear, and was waiting for Loren to exit from the changing room at the beach. I turned around and looked at the beautiful horizon before me. The sun gleamed with a radiant shine creating a perfect canvas to fit the baby blue coated skies. The temperature outside was formidably perfect as a cool brisk breeze swayed, while it was still warm out. I took Loren to a secluded beach that was right by my Dad's bungalow. Only him, my mom, and I knew about this place. The endless piles of sands went on forever, while the waves crashed against the shoreline. No human was within sight. I continued to examine the skies for quite some time enjoying the staggering view, when I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Okay Eddie I'm ready." I automatically averted my gaze to look at Loren, and was left dumbfounded at how astonishingly beautiful she looked. I've never seen anything like her. She was wearing a two piece yellow bikini that hugged her body perfectly, and I couldn't help but stare in awe. She had her hair mounted up in a high ponytail, and that was it. Wild thoughts ran through my mind, as I continued to scrutinize her with my gaze. My eyes never left that stance. All my attention was on her. Soon enough she interrupted my thoughts, and caught me in the act.

"See I told you I would look horrible in this outfit. I think I'm just going to go change. Maybe we could just go somewhere else for today." I briskly ran over to her, and clutched her right arm. I could see her insecurities slowly eating away at her. I wanted to make all those worries of hers fade away, and that's exactly what I was going to do. She's beautiful, but doesn't even realize it. I need to make her realize how beauty runs in and out of her. I need to make her feel beautiful, as I could see pain locked behind her eyes. I need her to know how much she's wanted.

"No we're not going anywhere else today. You look amazing. I don't know how you're so blind to see that. Honestly when you first came out I was left breathless. Loren you're beautiful, and that beauty definitely shows in that outfit right now." She shot me a perplexed look searching to find out if I was lying. She looked into the depths of my eyes, and I reciprocated her action.

"I'm not lying Loren. I know you think I am but I'm not. I meant every word, every single word." I spoke out sincerely, my tone at the level of a whisper. She released herself from my grip suddenly, and shot me a warm smile. I glanced her a grin, and stepped to be beside her and entwined her hand with mine. I saw those hazel eyes of hers blister with an astounding sparkle, as her cheeks infused with nothing but redness. I love seeing her happy, it always brings a warm feeling to my heart. Being with her makes me forget about everything else.

"Now let's go and enjoy our time here. I want this day to be just about you and me. No one is going to ruin this day for us, because I want to spend this day with you. You help me forget about everything else." A rose tint blush unveiled itself on the surface of her cheeks, and I grimaced at the sight. We walked together, our hands interlaced, while we walked down the sandy paved paths. I felt like it was always supposed to be this way. Her hand in mine, my hand in hers felt right. Everything made sense when I was around her. Today was going to perfect, and it's all because of her. Every moment is perfect with her.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I look out into the never ending rays of blue, as the I dipped my feet into the cool ponderous ocean. Waves created ripples in the midnight blue sea, as I splashed my feet with water. I lay on the warmth of his hard defined chest, wishing I could stay in this moment. His arm wrapped around my shoulder securely, it all felt perfect, like it's always supposed to be this way. Butterflies arose in my stomach, when I didn't want them to. I don't want to get hurt. Something about him though, makes putting all my trust in him worth the risk taking. What if he ends up leaving? I sat on the sandy patched ground as I let my troubles cause emotional turmoil. I'm afraid to fall. I'm already falling for him though, which quite frankly is something I don't want to do. He's going to end up breaking me, just like all the rest. A tear whisked away from my eyes, and my heart cracked as my darkest worries found a way back into my mind. Both of us sat her looking out at the beautiful sunset, he was enjoying the moment but I wasn't. The bright orange hues of the sun no longer aligned the sky as the shine began to fade. Instead the sky was now a mixed saturation of pink and midnight blue. The pain still lives in me. It's never going to disintegrate. I'm always going to be broken. I can't keep doing this. He's going to end up leaving me, breaking my heart, just like everyone else. I shifted uncomfortably out of his hold, and scooted away from him. I let out an almost inaudible grunt, as tears were swelling up in my eye-sockets. I crossed my arms over my stomach, and stared out into the distance pondering in my own thoughts.

"Loren what's wrong?" He asked with his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." I said my voice almost at the point of whisper. I was two seconds away from breaking down, but I fought the urge. He scooted closer to me, but I fleetly arose from the ground and got as far away from him as possible. My feet dragged in the depths of the sand, as I started to walk to the bungalow. I turned around to see him standing there looking at me baffled. I saw his eyes enlighten with worry. His iridescent eyes didn't make me crawl back to him this time, and I continued to walk back towards the bungalow.

"Loren what did I do. What's the matter?" He shouted from across the way. I answered him hesitantly, and ran my hand through my hair trying to make this next statement believable.

"I want to freshen up that's all. I'm going to go in now. I just don't want to stay out here anymore." I said casually.

"I thought you were having fun hanging out here with me. You said you were."

"I'm sorry; I'm not in the mood to really be outside anymore. Let alone be here. I have school tomorrow too, and I think it's best if I just leave now. Well I'm going to go inside now, go ahead and stay out here. I'll come back out when I'm ready to leave." I finally walked back to bungalow, and didn't pay attention to any of Eddie's remarks. I didn't want to. It wasn't going to help. I wanted this day to be over with. From now on I need to keep my distance. If we keep going on like this who knows what will happen. Look what had already happened.

I'm falling in love with him and I don't want to see where that leads.

He's going to end up breaking me.

Crushing my heart.

I can't take that risk, it's not worth it.

* * *

I stepped out from the now mist filled bathroom, after taking a long time in the shower, contemplating about my life in there. I walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped securely around my body, hugging my skin with the softness of the silk fabric. I quickly changed into the outfit I was wearing before we got here, and tossed my hair up into a mess of a bun. It was slightly damp now. I placed my bikini in the support of my beach bag, not caring if it was soaking wet. While placing it in there I reminisced on the memories of today. All that playful banter, hand holding, hugging, it all meant nothing in the end. We will always be friends, and nothing more. The way he threw me into the water, all those playful gestures, all his kind words seemed too good to be true. I don't want to keep going on like this. I plopped down on the cushioned king bed in the room. White walls were embellished with the creamy colored pattern of simple crisscrosses. The window panes where fully coated with a white paint, and the crystal clear view before me made me remember it all. I looked out of the window frame and saw the sun setting creating a reflection on the navy blue sea. It was all beautiful. It's a shame this day didn't go as planned. I let out a horsed breath and all my worries still sauntered. My heart rate began increasing rapidly, as each second passed. I have to get out of here, and stay away from him. It's the best option for both of us. I thought everything would be worked out by now, but here I am falling once again. And I'm falling for him, when I know this is not going to go like it does in the fairytales. He's _Eddie Duran, _and I'm the bland old Loren Tate. To even think I'm wasting my time by feeling this way. It will benefit neither if us in the end. I let out an exasperated sigh, and feverishly ran my hand through my hair.

What am I doing to myself?

I tried to force myself out of my daze, and I attempted to erase all the precious memories of today. I couldn't stop thinking about all the blissful moments. His arms wrapped around me it all brought security to me. I felt content for once, whenever I was secured in his embrace. It felt like it was supposed to be that way, but then again my mind tends to make up crazy scenarios. Just friends, that's all we will ever be, nothing more and nothing less. I began to contemplate with my inner thoughts, as they beckoned me to go out there and tell him everything. I didn't want to tell him the way I felt. He didn't need to know. I saw the frame of his muscular body out there still sitting on the sand. I could see him putting his face in the palm of his hands. He ran a hand through his dismantled hair, and it looked like he was confused about a certain something. I deflected my gaze from the window's view, and instead placed my focus elsewhere. I pulled my baby blue beach bag towards me, and sat up straight on the plush bed. I unzipped the bag, therefore opening it and I reached inside to grab something. My hands skimmed through the bag, and I could feel the familiar interior of my wallet suddenly. I grabbed it out of my bag and carefully placed on the bed. I speedily closed the bag, and seized my wallet in the palm of my right hand and solemnly opened it knowing what was in there. I was greeted by the picture of my father and me on my 4th birthday, almost a week before he left us. I could see smiles stretched across the hem of our lips, as he grappled me in his arms. We were actually smiling. Balloons, confetti, and all typed of festival products surrounded us. My pale complexion shined in the radiant sun, and my Dad still had his regular tan complexion. It all was perfect, hence the word was. That's the past, which is something I'm still stuck in. I'm a girl that has no idea where she's going, and that scares me. I'm afraid to face the world, I've always been. Ever since he left, he left us. Didn't even say goodbye, didn't have the decency to leave a note. He left just like everybody does. Life only offers disappointment and broken dreams.

A tear trickled down my cheek, as they began to accumulate. My heart pulsated at a higher speed, as I let out distilled breaths. He's gone, never coming back. Promises broken it was lie after lie with him. He made me lose faith in anything and everything. He crushed my hopes of ever actually falling in love. Every guy is going to end up hurting me just like my father. I whimpered violently, and brought my knees under my chin, cradling myself back and forth. The picture was still in my hand. The memories taunted me, killed my being, and effectively devastated me. I'm never going to change. I'm always going to be the same me. I'll never be that same old determined and hopeful girl I once was. He broke who I am. My heart motionlessly cracked, as the physical feeling of heartache found me.

"Why did you leave me? I needed you. Mom and I needed you, and you left us alone. Not even a note or a goodbye. You left us, when we needed you the most. Why…," My voice trailed off as I broke down. The pain persuaded me to feel this way. It made sense to feel this way. I kept on whaling. I don't know another way to let out my emotions, crying seems to be the only way. I placed my head on my knees, bowing it on the support of my kneecaps. My bare legs were becoming covered with tears, as all my emotional turmoil made me distraught. Suddenly I hear the door creaking, signaling someone was opening the door. I ignored the irritable sound though, and didn't pay any mind to it.

"Loren." I heard Eddie say softly, his voice almost inaudible. I instinctively kept my head in the same position, and tried to make him leave.

"Just go away okay. Go away." My words became minimal as the tears controlled me. I couldn't even speak properly. He disobeyed my order, and climbed onto the bed. He clutched me in his embrace, and held me tight, not wanting to let go.

"I'm not going anywhere, especially when I see you like this. I'm not going to leave you when you need me. Not now and not anytime soon." He lifted my head up with his fingertips, and I wiped away my tears.

"Stop lying already. I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm tired of being played Eddie. Just stop the act already." I spat out loudly, my words becoming vulgar. He shot me a perplexed look, and I averted my gaze focusing my attention on the walls. He turned me around, and I tried to disengage myself from his hold, but to no avail it didn't work.

"I'm not lying to you. Why would you think that? Loren you honestly have no clue about how I feel about you. I don't want to leave you. I need you. You make me smile. I want you in my life Loren. Don't push me away." The way he spoke made me want to buy into his words, but all my anger and sadness ended up winning. I can't trust him. I can't trust anybody. I sprung up from the bed, and concentrated all my attention on leaving. Fortunately I slipped out of his hold easily. I snatched my beach bag, and hung it over my shoulder. I quickly found the picture, and put it back in my wallet. As soon as I put the wallet back into my bag I walked out of the room.

"Loren wait. Where are you going?"

"I want to go home already. I want to forget today even happened." He chased after me into the living room of the bungalow, and clutched my right arm tightly. I swerved my gaze as it fell upon him, and I studied his gestures. His eyes showed concern. I could see him worried. His emotions were in plain sight. Right then and there I barely noticed he put on a shirt. I'll admit I was just a little disappointed to see that. Anyways, my feelings were mixed. I didn't want to believe he cared, but at the same time I wanted to.

"What did I do to you?" He asked, speaking in a frantic tone.

"You came into my life that's what you did to me. I let myself believe you actually cared. I want to go home already. Please just take me home." I could see all his happiness fade, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He let go of my arms, and angrily grabbed his keys from the counter top and headed towards the door. In that moment I regretted my choice of words, and I tried to apologize.

"Eddie I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I didn't mean what I said." I said speaking as sincerely as possible. Great what did I just do?

"If you didn't mean it why would you say it? I've never accidentally let something like that slip out of my mouth before. Do you really regret even meeting me? Was I a mistake brought into your life?" I could tell he was hurt, and I wanted desperately to go back in time and fix all of this, but I couldn't.

"Listen Eddie I don't want to tell you what's really wrong because I'm scared. I'm scared you'll leave me just like he did, when I tell what's wrong. Believe me when I say I didn't mean it. I can't tell you what's wrong for a reason, please understand." I asked, almost begging for his forgiveness.

"I'm never going to leave you Loren. I'm never going to leave your side, but I want to help you. I don't want to see you cry. So tell me what's wrong."

"I can't Eddie. I can't." The hope in his eyes faded, and anger quickly filled the position.

"Fine don't tell me. I think we should just be getting you home now." I walked over to the door, and flung myself into his arms. He at first was resistant, but soon found comfort there. I don't want to push him away, and I don't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Eddie." I looked up into his eyes, and found that sparkle return to his chocolate orbs. A smile appeared on his face, as my arms whirled around his neck. I smiled because he smiled. Soon we both came lost in each other eyes, when he nimbly removed my hands from his neck.

"I think I should just get you home now. I'm sorry I ruined your day." He walked out of the door first, and I followed behind. I thought he was happy again. He didn't even hold the door open for me like he used to. When we got to the car, he didn't hold the door open for me again. What did I do? I think I just ruined our friendship. Just like I thought I would. I ruined it all. The car ride was oddly silent; none of us said one word to each other. All because of my stupidity I ruined our friendship. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

* * *

We arrived at my lovely abode twenty minutes later and it was already seven. He parked his car in front of my house. and quickly shut off the engine. I paid my focus to him, and he reached for my hand. All my attention was on him, as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry if today didn't go as planned. I thought it would be great, but obviously I was wrong. I'm sorry for bringing you along in my world. Loren I need to know something though. What's been wrong with you lately. What happened back at the bungalow. Why where you crying?" He asked worried for my being. I can't tell him. I already said it. I can't keep on going on like this. I'm falling for him, and if we end all this now it will be good for both of us. He won't have to bombard me with question anymore, and I won't have to be a waste of his time.

"I already said I couldn't tell you, why can't you understand that. There are somethings left better unsaid. And this is one of those things. Eddie we can't keep pretending like everything is okay. Look what's happened this past week already, and it's all because of me. All this drama is because of me. I don't want to ruin you life, because that seems to be what I'm doing. I can't keep going on like this. I'm sorry but I have to go now." I clutched the door handle, and quickly hopped off the car.

"Loren wait. Don't do this."

"As a friend I'll do things for you benefit. See all this happened because of me. I don't want to be a nuisance in your life. And I'm not going to be one anymore. Goodbye Eddie." Any words he shouted out sounded inaudible in my head. I'm doing it for him. I walked away from the car, and quickly got into my house. I completely fell to my knees crying as soon as I shut the door behind me. I did it for him. It's all going to be okay now. I don't have to worry about him hurting me anymore, or vice versa.

As much as I told myself that, at the end of the day we all know I didn't want to do this.

I need him in my life, and sooner or later I'm going to realize that.

**Please don't hate me. Don't worry leddie will reunite it's just going to take time. Trust me this all part of the elaborate plot I planned out. Leddie will have a lot downs before they have their ups. Sorry it took me so long to update this thing called life got in the way. And now I'm starting school on Monday ugh! Well I'll try to update as much as I can. Hope you enjoyed and please review thank you:)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Bianca(that's my name)**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 9: Distance- based off the amazing song by Christina Perri**

**A/N: I guess you could say the last chapter was controversial thanks to my overly supportive readers they know who they are who had my back thank you guys:) Umm… well let's see if I get as much hate on this chapter like the last hopefully the majority of you like the chapter:) **

**Shout/Outs: I would like to thank three very special people whose message really had me feel much better shout to coder4life who's an amazing person, and shout out to Kailey a guest who honestly was the sweetest. And last but certainly not least nyafor5 have you read her amazing stories yet? Go check them out pronto and favorite and follow because they're amazing. Thank you for being immensely supportive it's greatly appreciated.**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

A week of liberating pain, my mind arguing with my heart. A week since we last spoke. It was all for the best. I wanted desperately to see his smile again, but knew that would bring no benefits. I had to do what needed to be done. My eyes fluttered open and the sun's radiant shine blinded my sight. I squinted at the violent brightness, and slowly rose up from my bed. The sun gradually lightened revealing blazing streaks of burnt orange, as sunrise had occurred. I was finally off from school, after several agonizing days. I was finally on spring break. I didn't wake up to the irritable sound of my alarm clock ringing consistently. I let out a hushed yawn, and extended my arms out stretching my muscles. Today I had to go to the recording studio, so that I could show Kelly new material I had written. All my inspiration came from the pain I have been enduring. You would think I would've written more songs by now. My mind trailed back to the thought of where I left things with Eddie. Was I being too harsh and inconsiderate? It didn't matter anymore though. I had received millions of texts and call from him, but didn't bother to respond. I didn't need to. My heart pulled me back to him, but my mind pulled me to the idea he was going to once again hurt me. I didn't want to take that risk. I can't. I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to open my eyes lids widely. I was reeking of exhaustion. I hesitantly climbed out of bed, pulling my bed sheets off of my body. I had to get ready to go to the studio. My stomach churned assuming Eddie was going to be there. I paid little mind to it and figured there was no harm to it. His and I's relationship is now on a strictly business relationship, and nothing more. That's what I had assumed at least. I had no idea what was in store for me today. Things were about to get even more confusing, and I wasn't prepared for this. Today will surely be something interesting.

I made my way over to my bathroom, and quickly brushed my teeth and freshened up. My teeth had a pearly white effect, and my complexion glowed with the cascading light of the sun. I turned off the sink, and made my way back into my room, towards my wooden dressers. I pulled out blue asphalt jeans and a pink cardigan tank top. Of course me being me I had to add accessories. I put on the diamond encrusted necklace my Dad gave me long ago when I was little, hanging on the necklace was a heavily bright heart. I down casted my eyes and studied the necklace, and suddenly I winced at the memories. A smile reluctantly formed on my lips. After finishing the task of getting dressed I lay back down on my bed, and stared off into the distance. I plopped down on the cushions and let out a sigh of distress. Mentally and emotionally I was strained of energy. I sparsely ran my hand through my thick brown mantled hair and wondered how everything turned out this way. I tried to effectively diminish all of my worries and doubts, but I couldn't. Trust issues get in the way. My heart ached for him again, but my mind once again held up a front.

_He's no good for you._

I tried to disperse my mind's negative thoughts and focus on the positive, but to my dismay I couldn't shake off the nagging feelings.

_He's going to break your heart again._

I was left stranded of hope, and I couldn't believe a single word out of his mouth. So many lies, broken promises, and cruel words taken. I don't know what the truth is. The sun let a trail of peachy hues fall behind its lasting glow, and created almost unnoticeable shadow imitations of my window frame. I could see the baby blue sky enlighten, and the white fluffy clouds created a blanket over most of the sky. My heart rate began to increase rapidly, and I let a grin retreat from my mouth thinking about my and Eddie's kiss that was apparently a drunken mistake in his head. It felt foreign yet right to have his lips feverishly run upon mine. The way his arms whirled around my waist. I indulged myself in the feeling of security, and let his gentle caresses cure me of heartache. Tranquility filled the atmosphere when I was in his arms or embrace. It felt like it was supposed to be that way. Alleviated of stress. Finally solaced. Healed of all my scars. How did that all change? Now I feel it's toxic to stand in his presence. I feel as if I will break entirely keeping in contact with him. Once again the physical feeling of heartache hit my chest like a bullet, and I let a tear roll down my pale cheek. How did I end up like this? I felt the water leave an untainted trail of all my pain clearly noticeable in its tracks.

I hate feeling this way.

I tell myself he's not worth the risk, and I say it reputedly. Yet here I am still contemplating on the thought. It's hard to get over somebody you're obviously falling in love with. He never knew the way I felt about him. I never knew the way he felt about me. Without him I feel a part of me fragmented into pieces, and I feel lost. My soul in another world. I've never felt this strongly about somebody. He changed me. Then again he broke me. In the spur of the moment I heard a loud buzz come from my nightstand. I instinctively reached for my phone, and grabbed it seizing it in my hand. I unlocked the screen promptly and see I had a new voicemail. I read who it had come from, and of course it was Eddie like always. I began to envisage on the thought of listening to the intimidating message. What's the harm in it? It's just one simple voice message. My mind was racing, predicting a numerous amount of outcomes. My stomach churned, and my mouth became dry. A large lump grew in my throat as I let my worries get to me. Finally after a long time I clicked on the voicemail and listened to it.

_"Loren pleas listen to me, let me talk to you. It's killing me knowing I hurt you. I don't know what I did, but please let me know. I want to make it up to you. Please give me a chance to at least explain myself. I need you. I want you back in my life." His voice was shaky, as he let horsed breaths escape the essence of his mouth. He was breathing heavily, almost as if he was nervous._

_"Just please let me talk to you. I want you back. I need you back in my life."_ I ended the voice message, and was left more baffled than before. Why is it a necessity for me to stay in his life? I didn't know. It hurt me to hear his voice cracking, as he was breaking. I cringed at the thought of me hurting him. Sweat trickled down my forehead, as I realized I needed to get to the studio now. I was nervous about seeing his face again. His enticing smile, his incandescent eyes, it was easy to fall in his trance. I can't fall in this trap again. I won't. I have to stay strong, no matter what.

I can't keep letting him in. My heart is far beyond broken, and I don't need more to add onto that.

* * *

I arrived at the studio in the nick of time, and quickly made my way up to the recording studio seeing I was late. Kelly had been bugging me non-stop constantly asking me where I was. I finally arrived after getting stuck in hectic L.A. traffic, which is by far the worst traffic. I already had made my way up with the elevator and made my way into the studio booth. I was overwrought about sharing my work with others, and my mind and heart churned out of distress. I shook the doorknob and rushed my way into the studio, and swiftly swung the door shut behind me.

"Where have you been Loren?" I felt as if a hundred pair of eyes was fixated on me, like I was arriving late for school. Kelly looked slightly agitated at my late arrival, and had a crooked smile plastered on the surface of her face.

"Sorry traffic got the best of me. So I suggest we should get to recording now. I mean after all we don't want to waste time." Kelly hastily shook her head on me and her eyes showed disappointment and doubt. She let out an exasperated sigh, and hesitantly complied with me by simply nodding her head. I settled my purse down on one of the chairs, and looked up only to meet the eyes I've been trying to avoid. They glowed in the filtered light of the truly dingy room. He smiled innocently at me, and attempted to make conversation. I had to stay strong.

"So can we talk now, or are you still mad."

"Listen Eddie I'm here for work, and that's it. I can't talk right now. I'm sorry." I said snappily, as I bit my tongue thinking I was being a bit harsh. I tried to walk right past him, but he clutched my right arm, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Loren whatever I did I'm sorry. Don't do this."

"It's too late to change anything. Now if you don't mind I have a song to record bye." I release myself from his tight grip easily, and went into the recording booth where Kelly was waiting for me. Her foot densely tapping on the marble floor.

"So here's the guitar we usually use for recording and make sure you let all those hidden emotions out in this song. Let people know the story behind the song. Express your feeling. Make sure you sing loud, and try not to screw up too much. Make sure to do great. Now how about we make a hit." I nodded my head surprisingly excited to record the song. She let a wide grin appear on the hemisphere of her face, and quickly made her way out of the booth. I got about six thumbs up from Jake, Eddie, and Kelly. Unfortunately Melissa couldn't be here because she was out of town with her family. I have so much to tell her when she gets back. I smiled grateful for this opportunity, and placed the guitar in both of my hand waiting to play the chords. They were right on the chords, and I was shaking anxiously now. I closed my eyes tightly and let the music flow through me. I let it all out. I put my heart and soul into the song, and just like that words started flowing crisply from my mouth. It all came naturally.

Sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do?  
Right now?

I wish we would just give up  
'Cause the best part is falling  
Calling anything but love

And I will make sure  
To keep my distance  
Say I love you  
When you're not listening  
And how long  
Can we keep this up, up, up?

Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see  
Right now

I'll give you everything I am  
All my broken heartbeats  
Until I know you'll understand

And I will make sure  
To keep my distance  
Say I love you  
When you're not listening  
And how long  
Can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have

So I'll make sure  
To keep my distance  
Say I love you  
When you're not listening  
And how long  
Can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure  
To keep my distance  
Say I love you  
When you're not listening  
And how long  
Till we call this love, love, love?

In an instance my hands were free from consistently moving my fingers back and forth, while strumming the guitar to the melodic tune. I let out a sigh of relief, and finally fluttered my eyes open. I saw smile planted greatly on everyone's face. I heard a loud applause from them, especially from Eddie. Everybody seemed to enjoy it. I felt proud of myself for once, and didn't let my insecurities chew away at me. I arose from my seat in the booth, and stood up to hug Kelly who had just come in.

"That was amazing Loren. You did it perfectly!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She hugged me tightly, yet quickly and I had many more congratulatory hugs coming my way.

"Now I'm wishing I was your manager. That was honestly the best work I've heard from you. A star is definitely on the rise. Great job Loren." He hugged me warmly, and patted me gently on the back afterwards. After that the one and only Eddie came over to congratulate me.

"Loren I'm honestly lost for words. That song you wrote was brilliantly composed. I loved every second if it. You did a more than amazing job." He smiled warmly at me, while I shot him a shy hidden smile. I avoided his gaze and scraped my feet against the hard defined ground. I didn't want to meet his eyes. I responded to his compliment without sparing him a glance.

"Thanks." I said silently. One word was all that came from my mouth. I heard his audible footsteps inch closer to me, and suddenly I felt his fingertips placed underneath my jawline. He brought his eyes to mine, and we scrutinized one another with our gaze. Brown orbs, met the glowing chocolate coated ones as we became lost in the moment. I can't fall into this trap.

_You can't fall into this trap._

He deducted me in an unbreakable trance, as my eyes were fixated on his. He let muttered breaths be released from his mouth, as I felt the air fall on my chest. My heart rate was accumulating briskly by the seconds. His eyes showed the distinct look of, anguish, remorse, and sorrow. He let a smug frown appear on the hem of his lips. Our eyes still locked, never leaving one another's sight.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did. Forgive me. I want you back in my life." He said pleading for forgiveness. I could hear honestly within his tone, and wondered if I should go ahead and trust his words of sorrow.

"Please forgive me." He pleaded constantly. I grandly snapped out of my daze, and left his undying trance finding my way back to reality. I'm not going to fall. I'm not going to put myself in that position again. I'm not going to leave my heart vulnerable. I need to leave. He looked at me massive confusion written all over his face, and his eyebrows immensely furrowed together.

"I have to go Eddie. I'm sorry but I have to go." I speedily made my way out of there, after finding an interjection in our conversation. I felt his eyes daunting at me as I left, but I paid little mind to it. I didn't need to, not anymore. I didn't care if Kelly had more planned for me, she would just have to reschedule it for another day. I couldn't be in the same room as him, as I find trouble breathing. I need to keep my distance. That's the only way I'll make it out of this taunting torment. It's the only way.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I can't let her slip away from my hands. I'm not giving up on her. She means to world to me, and she doesn't even know. I can't watch her walk away. I'm not going to. I cringe at the thought of hurting her, it killed my inside knowing I could bring her so much pain. Now it's to the point where she won't even spare me a glance, or share more than one word with me. I need to change that. I have to get her back. I need her in my life. I want her in my life. I have to get my girl.

She's the one I'm falling for. I finally realized where my feeling truly stood with her, when I was without her. She's special and unique, something I've been searching for. Beautiful in every humanly possible way. She's perfect in my eyes. And that's exactly what I was going to prove to her. I'm not taking any more of this harrowing pain. I need to prove to her that she's wanted.

**Sorry it wasn't that great still hope you liked. Sorry if there is mistake I'll fix them later got to get some sleep. Reviews are nice thanks readers. The lyrics are not mine at all, and I don't own Hollywood Heights. Just making sure you know. You should give Distance a listen, and you're going to hate me or either love me in the next chapter. You're in for a big surprise;)**

**Sincerely,**

**Bianca**


	11. Chapter 11- I Won't Give Up

**Chapter 10: I Won't Give Up**

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a long while since I updated, this girl right here is a bit of a slacker. I'll try to update as much as possible, but not as much. Thank you all for being patient and well here it is. I hope you like this chapter. And this story now has 100 reviews! Thanks to leddie-all-the-way for being my 100****th**** reviewer. This chapter is sort of short due to me being me. I had to cut it into two chapters because well if I put all the ideas I have in my head together in this chapter, it would be almost a total of 10,00 words and I don't have time to write that much right now. Still hope you enjoy, and plus I want to leave you guys in at least a bit of suspense:)**

**Shout/outs: Thank you leddie-all-the-way for being extremely supportive and overly generous love ya girl:) Did I mention this girl's amazing story Wanna Make You Feel Wanted go check it out a.s.a.p because it's really amazing. Thank you coder4life for being so sweet yet again, and last but certainly not least Lue2001 you're are also sweet too, thanks for the wonderful review.**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

My nerves where frazzled and sprawled all over the place, while driving to my mom's apartment at the M.K. club. I could feel sweat glands create a stance on my forehead, as my heart rate sky rocketed. I was shaking vigorously on the in and out. I felt an aching nerve settle in my stomach as I had a churning feeling. I needed to get Loren back. I needed to tell her how I felt.

I wanted to tell her how I was falling for her.

She doesn't understand the way she makes me feel. My heart jumps up and down in joy at the sight of her indulgent hazel orbs. Her wavy locks, everything about her was beautiful. She was perfect in every humanly possible way. I still don't know how she doesn't realize she's worth something. I could see her insecurities chew away at her self-esteem. Why doesn't she get she's wanted. Every move she makes, always leaves me wanting more. The more I get to know about her, the more I want to know about her.

She's simply amazing.

This girl, the one I'm falling for, she's something special. Loren Tate. Her name escapes my mouth crisply, and of course chills rover up and down my spine. I can't help it, I'm falling for her. Her personality, sparkling wit, and beauty makes falling worth the risk. I needed a women's opinion on how to fix my situation with Loren so I decided to see my Mom. She's been out of town lately so I haven't had much time to see her. I know I have to shower Loren with a series of romantic gestures, just to assure how much she means to me. I don' t know what exactly to do though. Will it even work? I need her back in my life, I want her back in my life, and I will stop at nothing to accomplish this. The sun created a picture perfect canvas with the sun setting in the background, creating a saturated sky. The sun's shine glimmered through my window and I pulled down my mirror locked on my ceiling, blocking the violent brightness. I could hear my car's engine roar as I practically flew down the street. I needed to talk to my Mom and fast. I wanted Loren back sooner than later. The effect and hold she has on me is unlike any other. It's a different kind of love. She's unique. Something different. That's exactly what I was searching for. I was blind at first to see she was the one standing in front of me, but now it's as clear as can be. She's the one I want. Now I realize that. She's what I want, what I need, and I won't give up on us.

It's all up to faith at this point. Hopefully it's on my side this time. I don't want to lose her. If I did my whole world would fall apart. She's the missing piece to fix me. The one who mended me.

I'm not letting her walk out of my life, I won't have it.

Eventually I arrived at my Mom's apartment, and quickly hopped off the driver's side seat. I skidded along the cemented sidewalk and went up to her door promptly. My fists gingerly pounded on her door and I waited patiently for her to answer. My hands were placed in my pocket and my shoulders were in a shrugged position. Suddenly the door swung open and automatically my Mom studied my expression. I gave her a quick hug and hello, and she shot me a suggestive look.

"This is about Loren isn't it." I simply nodded my head, and she led me inside the apartment. Hopefully she will help me out with my predicament. As soon as I walk in I plopped down on her fabricated sofa that was quite comfortable. She took a seat in the chair in front of me right after closing the door. Her eyebrows were slowly furrowing together, and I could see creases form on her forehead. She kept on looking at me with a questioning glance. My legs consistently shook as unsettling nerves wiggled them all around, and I put my hand under my chin. I was a nervous wreck, internally and externally.

"So she still hasn't forgiven you. I mean after you told me what happened with you two on the phone, before that I thought everything was going well with the both of you. I guess not anymore."

"I need your help in trying to win her back." I said desperately.

"Sweetie if she wanted to forgive you, don't you think she would have by now. Do you really think you're going to win her over." She shot me a perplexed look once again, and my nervous smile dropped down to a more serious demeanor.

"I thought you wanted me to be with Loren. I want to be with her Mom. I want her back in my life. Or would you rather have me date Chloe again?" I asked her while letting a devious smirk retreat from my mouth. I knew I would never go back to her, but I figured that would be the best way to get my Mom in on the plan.

"So what do you need help with again?" I smiled bitterly at her, and suddenly my eyes twinkled with hope knowing I might stand a chance.

"So what could I do to you know swoon her over. Make her want to forgive me."

"Well I mean girls love it when guys put all their attention on them. So I think the best way to win her back would be to serenade her. Make her feel special. That's one way to a girl's heart." In the spur of the moment I enflamed with enjoyment and looked at my Mom like she was a genius. I can't believe I never thought of that. That's a perfect idea.

"Mom that's brilliant. I know the place we could set up all the music set and everything. It's one of Loren's favorite places to go to. You still have all that leftover part supplies from my Aunt's birthday party right?" She simply nodded her head, and I rubbed my hands in joy. I knew exactly what I was going to. I began to explain the whole plan to my Mom, and she was immediately on board with the idea. I was elated at the fact that my idea has now commenced. Now all I need to do is have Mel bring Loren up to our spot, and then I'll take it from there. It surely seems like an easy plan.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I sadly crawled under my covers in my bed and snuggled into the soothing warmness. I blocked the frigid cold air from enveloping me in a frost. I let out brief sniffles while whimpering violently. I cradled myself back and forth on my bed and tried to shake of these nagging feeling. I wanted to let all the pain vanish. I was embittered at the fact I still can't get over him. My mind concentrated on only one thing and that was him. I hated myself for even thinking about him. I can't let my feelings for him invade my heart again. I needed to stop beating myself over an unnecessary matter. I looked out my window with my vision quite blurry, and dazed off into the distant skies. I could see a burnt orange outline the sky while a pink saturation infused together, causing a spark of colors to burst as sunset occurred. I winced at the sight, remembering the time Eddie and I watched the sunset. I can't get him off my mind, at all. He's all I think about all day. Every day when I open my eyes, he's always on my mind. When I got to sleep at night he's still on my mind. As time passes my feeling only grow stronger, and my heart becomes weaker. I drowned in my own emotional turmoil, and let my troubles consume me into an unbreakable bitterness. I was envious of others who were numb to pain. I can't even smile anymore. And that's because he's not in my life anymore. I want him back, but at the same time I know it's no good for me.

Slowly I'm cracking.

Breaking.

Crumbling.

Drowning deeper.

Everything from my past comes back to haunt me, taunting me in a never ending torment. All the flashbacks shoot a projection in my mind like a movie. All my doubt never ceases to fade, and it seems inept for me to be anything but what I am. Insecure, weak, and bitter. I rolled over on the left side of my stomach and looked at my white coated walls, and a microscopic sized design was on the bottom border. I remember the old days. I remember when my Dad used to let me paint my room any color I wanted, and we would do it every once a while. I was barely at the first stage of youth at that time, so you could imagine my crazy "masterpieces" at that time. I feel like all my memories and darkest thoughts are locked in here. Everything that happened as a child is remembered in this very room. Inside these walls are my inner feelings. I let out a short sneeze and briefly rubbed my nose. I kept on switching positions in my bed, and I had to keep on pulling my covers back on me. The air felt like it was frozen. I doubled my warmth up and instead put two blankets over me. I sniffed in the intoxicating scent of my blanket and it smelled like fresh cherries. I closed my eyes and for once I felt at peace. Just as I was about to fall into a sweet slumber, soon enough I heard the loud irritable door creak open. I heard someone tenderly tap on my door frame, and I recognized the knock right away.

"Loren sweetie are you okay in there?" She quickly let herself in my room, and shut the door behind her.

"I'm fine Mom. Just really confused that's all." She sat at the edge of my bed and rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

"Well what are you confused about?" She asked concerned for my well-being.

"Eddie." I said simply, my back facing her.

"Is this about what happened between you two. Listen sweetie he cares about you, he's not like those other guys. I could tell he cares about you, and a whole lot to. Don't you see the way he looks at you. And I've seen you guys together and let me say the both of you surely care about each other."

"Mom if he cared about me, he wouldn't have hurt me."

"Loren he didn't hurt you. You hurt yourself by letting your insecurities get in the way. You made yourself believe he didn't care."

"He knew how I felt about him. And remember what he said to me before that one time after recently breaking up with Chloe, the he goes and tricks me into making me think he likes me. I'm sick of these games. I'm tired of being fooled every time." I let out a sigh of distress, and continued to toss and turn.

"He didn't do all things intentionally. I mean you know Eddie well enough to know he's not that type of you." She said in her sweet maternal nature tone. I wanted to give into her words, but it wasn't easy to believe them.

"Mom it's useless I'm not forgiving him. I told him before this was his last chance, and he ruined it. He's run out of luck with me. I'm not going to let him keep on hurting me. It's time I finally take a stand for myself. From now I just need to keep my distance. I can't keep going on like this."

"Fine then if that's how you feel. I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, but I'm telling you Loren you have to forgive the poor boy. He's even been calling my phone trying to talk to you. At least think about giving him a chance. Well Mel is waiting out in the living room for you. She said she really needed to talk to you." My Mom solemnly got up from the bed, and I followed in her footsteps. I lifted up my pants slightly and briskly walked out of my room after my Mom. I made entry in the living room, and saw Mel's curly exhilarant locks from a mile away. She seems overly thrilled about something, and I was terrified at this point.

"Lo there you are. Come on we have to get going. I have to show you something."

"Why can't you just show me it here?" I asked skeptical of her actions.

"It's a surprise I have for you and it's not necessarily something wrapped in a box and tissue paper. So come on we have to get going." I reluctantly complied with Mel and let out an exasperated sigh. I went to go get my purse from the counter, and she quickly pulled me by the arm and dragged me out of my house.

"Bye Mom. I'll be back in a few." I yelled while being dragged by Mel. My voice was projected at a loud range so I'm pretty sure my Mom heard me. Soon enough Mel and I took off to an undisclosed location. I had no idea what crazy surprise she had for me. I didn't know what I was in store for. I had no clue Mel didn't even have a surprise for me, instead it was someone else. Someone I've been constantly trying to avoid.

This is going to be interesting.

**Ugh I know not that great but oh you will love me for the next chapter, I think. Well anyways sorry for any grammatical errors they will be fixed later, and yes I will update very soon probably this weekend. You guys should help and trend #WeNeedHHS2 on twitter with all of us hher's this weekend we sure would appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are wonderful:)**

**As for fanfics. You should definitely go read The Billionaire by hhlover2345 it's a great story. Go give Wanna Make You Feel Wanted a read by leddie-all-the-way who is the sweetest person I know. And last but not least read Chasing Tomorrow by LaLaEveryDay it's an amazing story trust me.**


	12. Chapter 12-You're Wanted

**One True Love**

**Chapter 11: You're Wanted- based off the wonderful song Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

**A/N: Love this song and it fits the chapter perfectly because Eddie has a little surprise for Loren. I think you already have an idea in mind on what he's going to do. The title sort of gives it away. Hope you like. **

**Shout/out: coder4life once again this girl is too sweet! HHFanficLover you're are too precious, and did I mention hhlover2345 go check out her amazing stories like Just Can't Get Enough. leddie-all-the-way go check out her stories if you haven't yet this girl man she has amazing talent!**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I set up the last streamers along the guard railed fence and looked at how all the decorations were set up. There were rose petals setting a trail up and down the hill vertically. A few colorful streamers were placed along the gate and I had my guitar in hand with me. The sun created a perfect canvas settling itself in striking light sky. An eerie yellow casted a blanket over most of the sky as the sun's shine gleamed everywhere. I casually let out a sigh of distress as unsettling nerves made way to my stomach. My mind was racing and I had a churning feeling. It was all nerve wrecking. I didn't care if people were nearby and saw this I was going to do it regardless. She means so much to me, that having people here watching didn't bother me at all. I don't care if the whole world watched all of this; they need to know how I feel about her. She means everything to me and that's not going to change. I was shaking nervously as my legs felt unbalanced. I didn't even know if she was going to show. It pained me knowing she might now come, or even make an appearance. I needed her here more than anything. I needed her to know how I felt. How I can't stop thinking about her, how it kills me knowing I hurt her. Thinking I cause her a massive amount of pain made me ashamed of myself. The thought of anybody else hurting made me want to kill somebody. I've never felt this strongly about a girl. She's unique something different. No girl can match up to her, and that's not an understatement. Breathtaking. And then there I go again falling deeper. Every day I spend without her and every day I spend with her makes me fall harder. I'm not even exaggerating when I say that. I didn't expect this.

I didn't know she would mean this much to me

I'm glad she came into my life though, more than grateful.

Without her I think I would have already fallen apart, but luckily she holds me together. I don't know what I'd do without her. I find myself always getting lost in her eyes taking a glance at her. I can't help it. I can't help the way I feel about her. I know what it's like now. I know what it's like to fall in love. The actual kind. Yup I'm falling in love with her. A week without her made me realize that. I thought at first the feeling were mutual, but to my benefit I was proven wrong. My Mom helped me realize that and Mel to. I think from the first moment I met her I was already falling for her. She certainly has a hold on me. This feeling is extraneous and foreign to me. I've been keen to fall for a girl without even knowing what I'm getting myself into, and I think she's worth taking the risk. Now I was wrong in the past. But not this time. She's worth the risk, we're worth the risk. I'm not giving up on her. I'm not losing her under any circumstances. The missing piece to fix me is right in my reach. The other part of me is her. And yes like romance novels she completes me. I love everything about her. Her sparkling personality, kindness, and beauty makes me want her all the more. An immense feeling of want and desire casted over me, and I started to wiggle my hands around. I practiced strumming the guitar letting my fingers continuously fall upon the right notes. I was singing my new song called Wanted. And I'm pretty sure you know who the inspiration is. This song mainly expresses how much she means to me, and proves she's wanted. She doesn't even know the effect she has on me. Love. A four letter word. Falling in love, a three later saying. Both carrying so much meaning. I didn't know what love felt like before. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what falling in love actually felt like. Until now.

I'm falling this time it's worth the risk. I want to be hers, and I want her to be mine. An image of her beautifully structured face projected in my mind like a movie. Her smile, something unforgettable. Those big brown eyes. I averted my gaze further down the hill waiting for her arrival and that's when I saw Mel's car. She parked a perfect distance away from me so that Loren wouldn't automatically notice me. My nerves began to become surrounded all over me and I could feel sweat trickle down my forehead. I smile profusely seeing her from a far distance. She had no clue what was going on, and that's exactly what I intended to happen. I don't want her to run away from me again. I'm not going to let her, so this time I hold on. I'm not letting her go. I could hear her voice become filled with curiosity as she practically shouted at Mel. Mel covered Loren's eyes walking her towards where I was. I saw her wink playfully at me, and I smiled back.

"Where are you taking me Mel?"

"Loren stop fussing around we're almost to your surprise. I hope you like it, because I know I would." Mel said humorlessly. I let out a light chuckle trying to keep my voice down. I took in a few deep breaths slowly inhaling and exhaling out air. I placed my hands on the guitar ready to play. I had to tell her how I felt before she had the chance to walk away again. Finally Loren was standing right in front of me with Mel still blocking her sight.

"Okay Lo here's your surprise now don't run away just yet. Trust me you're going to love this." Mel uncovered Loren's eyes and she gasped at the sight in front of her. Loren looked into the depths of my eyes and felt confused. I could see it clearly. Mel stepped back a few inches and watched the show. Loren looked like she wanted to run away and I was ready to catch her this time. Like I said I'm not letting her go.

"Please don't run away from me this time. I need you to know how I really feel and I'm pretty sure what I'm going to do is going to explain it. I'm sorry for causing any pain to you. Loren I never meant to hurt you. I want you to know even if you do run away I'll be right there waiting. I'm not letting you walk out of my life. I can't have it, and I won't. Please just hear me out, and don't leave." I said pleading. My eyes showed the distinct look of worriedness. I could see her anxiously wait for what I had in store. She let out an exasperated sigh and complied with me.

"Fine, I won't run away." She said shyly.

"Good." I let a wide grin spread across the hemisphere of my face and I winked flirtatiously at her before starting the song. Then I started. Letting all my feeling from within finally come out. I sang from the heart and proved to her that she's wanted.

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted

I stopped singing to the melodic tune after exaggerating the last few words. My hands were free from constantly strumming the guitar with my bare fingers and I took a deep breath. I took a step closer to her and brushed my finger in a repetitive motion over her pale cheek. I see she looked awestruck and words wanted to come out of her mouth but they didn't. Her hazel indulgent eyes were bulging and had a certain twinkle in them. I smiled at the sight and began to speak.

"That song expressed every single feeling I had for you. All the time without you made me realize how I'm falling for you, and I'm falling hard. You're worth the risk and I'm never going to give up on you. I want you to realize how much you're worth and how beautiful you really are. You're wanted Loren, and you will always be. Every single word I sang was from the heart, and it was true. Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you." I could see her eyes swell up with tears and she suddenly hugged me tightly.

"I forgive you Eddie. I forgive you." I continued to hold her in my arms embracing the moment. I took in her intoxicating scent and smiled.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

The feeling of being held in his arms made my heart beat right out of my chest. I didn't want to let go. I could finally put my trust in him and know it's worth the risk. It's a rarity for me to trust somebody willingly but he changed that. He changed all my disbeliefs. In his arms I felt a warm feeling settle in my stomach. I sniffed in his sweet aroma and smiled widely. We swayed back and forth holding on tightly not letting anything tear us apart. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and felt solaced. The words he sang still had chills hovering up and down my spine. It sent a chilling sensation running through the course of my body. I actually felt wanted for once.

He made me feel worth something.

I didn't feel like a speck on the ground anymore. I felt anything but worthless. The lyrics rang in my head like a repeating melody.

_You'll always be wanted._

And that's exactly how I feel now. All my insecurities vanished elsewhere. I felt my heart being mended, the broken pieces gluing back together. He healed me. I didn't want to fall for him, but here I find myself falling fast and hard. I know it's worth it, and I'm not making a mistake. He rubbed my back vertically and I felt his soft hands calm me. The calm wind's pattern made him hold me tighter. His vigilant hold never ceased to loosen. It's like he was afraid to let go. It felt right. Like it was supposed to be this way all along. In his arms I feel a yearning lust strengthen itself in me. I'm not afraid to fall anymore. Falling in love is one of life's guiltiest pleasures. You think you have it sometimes, but it ends up all being an illusion. This wasn't an illusion. It was all real. It was reality. I let out brief sniffles and suddenly he pulled away from me our faces farther apart.

"Now that you forgive me, it's time I show you how I really feel. So I'm going to do this."

"Do what-?" I was cut off by his lips feverishly pressing against mine. I could taste the sweetness of his lips arouse my mouth. I gave in automatically and grazed my lips against his. As the cheesy romance novels say I felt fireworks. He held me by my waistline and pressed his body firmly against my small frame. My hands whirled around his neck and I smiled kissing him. Something I've wanted to do. Our first kiss. I felt as if my ears were burning off skin, and my toes wiggled around in excitement. My heart was beating at a rapid rate, and all my worries slowly faded as we deepened this kiss. He tilted my body backwards and held me with all his might. His muscular arms securely wrapping me up. A burning passion full of lust surrounded me. My heart was belated out of joy. I could hear Mel squealing in the back and I laughed internally. Today felt like a fairytale, and I was the princess.

It was perfect. The kiss was perfect. He made me feel like I had no flaws.

Today I played the princess and he was the prince charming. It felt like a dream.

**AAAHHHH! THEY KISSED! YOU love me now don't you? No I'm just kidding it was all a dream. Yeah right like I would really do that to you all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry for any grammatical errors rushing off the laptop because tomorrow is my birthday and I have to get some sleep. Good night and please review thanks:)**

**Sincerely Bianca**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Arms**

**A/N: It's been since April since I updated wow am I late but now here is a new chapter. Now where did we leave off oh yeah leddie's first kiss;) and I loved all your reviews on that chapter. Now what will take place after it? Just read and see. Sorry for the long wait special shout-out to coder4life for being a truly amazing sweetie these past few days. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the shortness. Song inspiration from Christina Perri's fantastic song Arms which I love and listen to every day.**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I felt his lips still reputedly brushing over mine softly, and it aroused my mouth with sparks. I never felt such a rush. He still was holding me, his tenacious arms secured around my small frame. It was perfect. The sunset making the perfect scenery for the momentous moment. I've dreamt about this happening many times before, but never would I have thought it would actually happen. All my doubts carelessly fade and I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid to fall for him. All my barriers and walls are slowly coming down. He broke them all. He made me unafraid to fall. I know he's worth the risk. The way his lips danced over mine made me have an unimaginable feeling. As cliché as it sounds I felt like I was on cloud nine. The kiss never seemed to end as I still felt fireworks light up around us. So much passion furrowed into me, the sweet taste of his lips I would never get enough of. Then it couldn't have lasted no more than two minutes when Mel coughed slightly, interrupting our moment. We reluctantly pulled away from each other and both our breathing was hitched. He smiled shyly at me as we pulled away. We both turned around as I stood back on my two feet. I felt his one arm wrap around my waist and I smiled being full of pure content. Melissa walked towards with the biggest mischievous grin I've ever seen.

"Well damn..I thought you guys would leave me here all night while you two made out. Next time get a room. You guys are adorable together, and might I add that was quite a magical kiss." She said while winking humorlessly at us. Both Eddie and I chuckled lightly.

"You were watching us that whole time." I said surprised.

"Well of course I was what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" She said with a trace of a smirk still clear on her face. I hit her playfully on the arm with Eddie's arm still wrapped around me. I noticed his grip wasn't loosening at all. I looked up to meet his eyes and they were gleaming with a bright happiness. And I'm pretty sure mine were too. I couldn't be more grateful for coming here.

"Well if you two lovebirds will excuse me I have to be heading home now, before my Mom calls the National Guard searching for me. Have a fun day you two, make sure to take care of my girl Eddie." She said curtly while pointing a finger at him.

"Oh don't worry I will do more than take care of her." Mel nodded approvingly and then came over to give me a hug. Eddie released me from his grip and I hugged Mel goodbye. She soon started walking off to her car and she winked suggestively at the both of us as we left. I laughed knowing that's the Mel I always will love. The spunky, funny, and crazy one. After we saw her drive off in her cherry red car I turned around to face Eddie. He interlaced his hands with mine and had a joyful grin planted on the hem of his lips.

"So does this mean you know… we are a couple now?" He asked nervous my answer would be no. I chuckled at his sudden fear and reassured him.

"As long as you're in I'm in."

"Oh I'm definitely in, for the long run." He said flirtatiously while diving in for another kiss. My arms quickly trailed to whirl around his neck, as his wrapped around my mini waist once again. I smiled in complete contentment. Nothing would bring us down, not now, not ever. He's the one I want to be with, and nobody will ever change that. Having his arms around me can drive me somewhere I've never been. A place filled with no possible worries. I don't have to look forward to disappointment. The kiss proved to me he wouldn't let me down. He wouldn't let go of me easily. That being a literal statement too. I never thought out of all people he would have my heart. Faith proved me wrong once again and showed me anything is possible. I got the guy of my dreams, and I couldn't be more appreciative of that. We pulled away left panting for air, as I ran my hand through his scruffy smooth hair. Our noses were still grazing one another's and we laughed mainly because we were both finally happy. We were both actually happy.

"Well don't you think that's enough kissing for one day?" I said teasing him while stepping back biting my lip.

"No not even kisses can express how happy I am now, so the answer is no. That is not enough kissing for one day." He said playfully teasing me back while pulling me closer to him.

"As much as I'd love too I'm kind of hungry here." I said rubbing my stomach as I felt it growling for food at the very moment. Eddie laughed amused by my hunger and slowly unwrapped himself from me. He stood by my side and held my hand. It seemed like he never wanted to let me go.

"I guess we will just have to go and eat then."

"Well where do you plan on taking me?"

"Oh well that's a surprise you have yet to see. Calm down you'll get your food. I want to take my beautiful girl somewhere nice though." An infused rose tint blush surface upon my face as his words stuck with me. The fact that he said that made me melt a little inside. How did I get so lucky?

"So I'm your girl now?" I asked with happiness written practically all over my features.

"Indeed you are and I'm lucky enough to have the privilege of saying that now." He said with complete adoration written in his eyes, and my orbs enlightened with excitement.

"Okay well first can we make a quick pit stop at my house. I need to get into something more suited for a nice restaurant." He nodded in agreement and we began walking down the hill hand in hand. It felt like we were made to be this way. We fit each other perfectly. When we reached his car he opened the car door for me like a complete gentleman, and soon enough he got into the driver's seat. He shot me an innocent smile before he turned on the ignition and drove down the hill, back into the busy streets of L.A. And in that moment I swear I felt safe. I've never been the type to open up so willingly till he came into my life. It was all for the better, and I couldn't wait to see where this journey took us. Having the privilege of being his is already great enough. The way he treats me makes me feel like the luckiest girl on earth. The way he is gentle with me makes me appreciate every second with him. Now I'm willing to put all my trust in his hands, because I know he's worth the risk. I always knew he was worth the risk.

* * *

We arrived at my house shortly only find no one home. Eddie parked in the driveway and opened my car door for me, while practically carrying me off the car. We walked to the front door side by side, and I still couldn't believe my Mom wasn't home. She wasn't working a late shift today at work, chances are she is probably out with Don, whom I'm not a fan of. I grabbed my house keys from my purse and unlocked the door. I opened it only to be compelled in complete silence. It was like a ghost town inside my very house, as both our footsteps were now silent as a whisper.

"So your Mom isn't home?" Eddie ask concerned.

"Nope like always." I said settling my purse down on the kitchen counter, while letting out a long exasperated sigh. Eddie was instinctively concerned due to the evident disappointment in my tone. He walked over to me and caressed my cheek with tip of his thumb.

"You okay?" I shrugged and frowned slightly not wanting to talk about the reason I was upset just yet, and he understood as he nodded with an uncertainty in his eyes. I knew that meant we would talk about this later. He kissed me on the forehead sending bolting chills travel all throughout my body, but it also brought upon a wave of safety. He let his lips linger over for a few moments before letting me go change.

"I'll be right back after I change. Make yourself at home while you're here." I said while trailing off to my room with his eyes daunting at me as I walked away. As soon as I shut my bedroom door behind me I immediately ran over to my closet. I had no clue what to were. I threw clothes all over the place leaving them scattered all over my room. I was trying to find something fancy yet casual, trying not to make too much of an impression. When I thought all hope was lost I found the perfect sleek fitted dress. It was a black sparkly dress showing off my physique extremely, but at the same time it had an innocent look to it. I automatically got changed into it and just threw on some plain black heels. After finishing the task of getting dressed I threw on a light dash of lip-gloss, and fixed my hair into a sleek fancy bun. I looked at my overall appearance in the mirror and was actually pleased with how I looked for once. I quietly stepped outside my room while seeing Eddie looking at most of my family pictures.

"I'm ready." I said enthusiastically he quickly brought his eyes to find me, and his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"You look beautiful Loren." He said being completely sincere. I smiled thankful for having him and grabbed my purse from the counter.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"We shall." He said walking over to me linking his arm with mine. And we walked out of my house off to some unknown destination. Well it was unknown to me. I couldn't wait to see what the night had ahead of us. With him every night just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

We arrived at the same club were we shot the music video at. I remember during the last few days shooting the video Eddie and I weren't really speaking. But not that's out of the window. I couldn't be any happier that I finally have him, and I wasn't planning on letting go. I don't think he was either. Lots of people were already parked outside the club as I could see it was packed today. I was getting more and more nervous by the minute. Is Eddie sure he wants to take me here? I was shaking vigorously on the outside and wasn't so sure about going inside. What if I embarrass him? He found a parking spot near the front entrance. He shut the engine off and looked over at me.

"What's wrong why do you seem so shaken up?" He said his tone filled with concern.

"I mean you sure you don't want go anywhere more secluded, I don't want to embarrass you or anything like that. I'm fine with going somewhere else." I said clearly skeptical and nervous about the matter in hand.

"Hey listen to me beautiful its going to be just fine. I'm going to walk in there with you right beside me, showing off the amazing girl I have. I don't care what people think. And neither should you." He said attempting to reassured me and it worked like a charm, as my body loosened up it's density. We both got off the car with both our arms locked together. I was more than glad he wasn't embarrassed of me. As soon as we started walking dozens of cameras started shuttering faster and faster, as they took picture after picture. They shouted out questions to us but Eddie rushed us into the club quickly not giving me time to hear them clearly. When we made way into the club I swear a thousand pair of eyes were fixated on us, and Eddie held me closer. We were greeted by his Mom who I recognized instantly. Mainly because of her wavy toned curly locks. She seemed overly excited to see Eddie there.

"Hi Mom. This is Loren, and Loren this is my Mom." He said introducing the both of us we gladly shook hands and greeted each other warmly.

"It's so nice to meet the girl my son has practically been fawning over these past few days. I mean he just kept on going on and on about how wonderful you are." I chuckled amused by all this and I could see Eddie's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Mom not in front of her." He said while clenching his teeth. I found it cute he was embarassed and I was flattered that he talks about me

"Oh I'm sorry for embarrassing you sweetie." She said playfully acting like he was five again. He brushed it off and asked her if we could get a table and she gladly obliged. We sat down near the little concert stage with red curtains draping over it. We ordered our food and ate it as fast as we got it. He was surprised by my big appetite but found it to be adorable. We would tease each other now and then, and constantly banter on and on. We lost track of time as easily as always, and the lights in the club started to dim down slightly. I was having a perfectly good time and that's all I could ask for. Every time he looked at me or smiled at me I felt solaced for a change. All I need is him to actually feel this great. Soon enough as we finished eating and talking about random things, a slow song back from the MK days played, and I automatically was thrilled. Eddie saw the excitement in me and did the most unexpected.

"Would you care to dance Ms. Tate?" He asked in a humorous assertive tone, while holding his hand out.

"I'd be delighted." I said while placing my hand in his, and we both got up from the booth and made our way to the center of the dance floor. People quickly made room for us as we started to sway to the slow beat. My arms circled around Eddie's neck and his securely wrapped around my waist line. I saw the stars in his eyes as the light hit his chocolate orbs perfectly. I wasn't sure I'd let him in but now I'm sure of it. I want him in life, and I most certainly need him in my life. His muscular arms made this moment purely blissful as we swayed along to the music's soft rhythm. I felt like I was finally home. An extraneous feeling flaunted over me as our bodies pressed firmly against each other. The stars never left his eyes as mine never broke off contact with his. I remember the first time we danced together. I didn't remember it being as amazing as this. Today was a fairytale, and I played to most wonderful role. There's no more hiding what I'm feeling, I'm afraid to fall anymore. He dipped me down holding my weight with his strong pair of arms, and I could see love pouring from his eyes. Who knew I could feel this complete in one day? I didn't think I'd finally find the missing piece of me, the one that seemed so easy to find. Now I understand. Falling is never supposed to be easy, it's the journey that makes you know if it's all worth it. And now reaching my destination I know it was more than worth the risk.

He smiled at me as he lifted me back up, and I imitated his action. A burning passion overwhelmed my heart. As we swiftly moved to the rhythm I couldn't ask for a more perfect night. The simple action of having him hold me makes me feel at peace. Just him was all I needed now, and that's exactly what I had.

No more hiding while I'm already in a safer place here with him. The one guy I'm not afraid to fall for, well not anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed this suckish chapter:( It wasn't that great I know but hey leddie fluff is always great;) And you think everything will go perfectly well with leddie? You're wronger than ever if you think that, because I of course always throw drama in the mix, and lots of it. So be ready. Please review and tell me what you think thanks you guys, and sorry for any mistakes I was correcting this at 3am my vision is quite blurry.**

**Sincerely, Bianca**


End file.
